Justice Is Victorious
by Trackrtar
Summary: This is a Victorious mash-up! It has the Victorious gang as the New 52 Justice League! Tori is Supes! Jade is Bats! Cat is a Wonder! Beck is GL! Andre is Flash! Robbie is Cyborg! Trina is Aquagirl! This story is a year long in their time. Along the way there will be action, comedy, drama, friendship and romance and character death. Parings are Bat, Trandre & JORI!
1. Introduction

**An Introduction**

Greetings and welcome to my first ever Fan fiction to be posted on ! I hope you enjoy it, but before I start I felt it necessary to give a quick intro to the universe that this story is in.

In this universe there is no Hollywood Arts, but Tori, Jade, Beck Cat, Andre, Robbie and Trina do exist. Their origins and stories are familiar yet very different. In this universe Tori and Trina are not sisters.

In this universe Jade is not Jade West she is Jade Wayne. When she was a young girl she watched her parents gunned down by a common street thug. Over the years she spent her fortune and time building her body and mind to wage war on crime. Eventually she fashioned herself into something that all who prey upon the innocent fear. She became the dark and terrible avenger of the night. She is now a symbol of fear for all people. She is now the Batgirl.

Tori is not Tori Vega she is Tori Kent. Mild mannered and unassuming she grew up on a farm in Smallville, Kansas. When her parents died in an accident she moved away to Metropolis and after graduating from college she became a reporter. She also was sent to earth as a baby by her real parents. After learning her powers and her true origin she decided to fight for Truth, Justice and become a symbol of hope for all people. She is now Supergirl

Cat is not Cat Valentine she is Caterina of Themyscira. A princess who lived on an island of amazons for her entire life. She came to our lands to serve as an ambassador for her people. She is only just learning about all the things we take for granted. She is not a damsel in distress however. She loves to fight and changes her demeanor greatly when angry. She can not lie and is now a symbol of truth for all people. She is now Wonder Girl.

These three are the principal characters. This universe follows a lot of the New 52 continuity up to the times just after Darkseid is driven off. After that the story becomes mine to tell. Friendships form, love blossoms and two girls find out just how different yet similar they are. Hope you like it!


	2. Opposites Attack!

**Disclaimer: I own neither Victorious or Justice League. I do own my OC though.**

**In Dark Space:**

He gazed upon the Earth in this newest universe. It was full of all the same darkness every other Earth had been. This one had a bit more hope then he liked though. That meant it had champions and he hated champions. It meant he had to watch and learn to find out their strengths and weaknesses. As he gazed upon the 7 of them he realized that two of them would give him more trouble than the rest. They were opposites, but they could polarize the others. He need to watch them closely and learn more.

**Gotham City:**

Jade Wayne was making her way through the lobby of Wayne Enterprises. She wanted to leave and get ready for tonight. A special shipment was coming in at the docks and she wanted to be there to confirm its contents before any further action.

As she makes her way out of the building she gets distracted by someone calling her name. She turns and sees a woman around her age walking swiftly towards her. The woman is dressed in baggy clothes and is wearing glasses.

"Miss Wayne I am so glad I caught you," the girl said.

"And you are?" Jade asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Tori Kent, Daily Planet reporter," Tori replied, "I was hoping to get an interview with you before you left for the day."

"Did you make an appointment?" Jade asked.

"Er, no I just arrived in town and," Tori tried to respond before being interrupted.

"Is that why you are dressed like a slob?" Jade asked. Tori looks down at her baggy blue jeans, red Smallville sweatshirt and black sneakers. Her hair is tied in a ponytail.

"Umm well I was just on a train," Tori mumbled.

"So you figured you would just waltz over here and demand an interview from the richest person in Gotham?" Jade scoffed.

"I don't really have the budget to stay in town so I hoped to get it done today," Tori responded.

"If you knew that you should've dressed nicer because I don't do interviews with hobos," Jade spit at Tori. Jade is used to intimidating all women and most men. She expects this Tori to back down and run. She gets surprised.

" Well we can't all be born with silver spoons in our mouths," Tori bites back, instantly sorry she says it. Jade's eyes narrowed and she glared at Tori.

"True and we can't all be lucky to be orphans either," Jade hissed.

"I am so sorry for that I completely understand your anger and hope you can forget I said that," Tori pleaded.

"You understand what it's like to be an orphan do you Kent!" Jade yelled.

"Well actually I do umm twice actually. My birth parents died when I was a baby and my adoptive parents died in an accident when I was 18," Tori responded.

"Did you watch them die!" Jade growled.

"No," Tori whispered

"Then shut up and stop throwing parental death in my face!" Jade yelled as people passing on the street look at her strangely.

"Look I'm really sorry about all this," Tori offered

"Shut up," Jade responded back.

"You know you are being awfully mean to someone you just met," Tori said. Jade got into Tori's face and yet Tori didn't flinch or back down

"I am only mean when the person I am talking to is so profoundly annoying!" Jade yelled again before storming off to her waiting limo.

Tori sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She needed to call her editor Perry Sickowitz and get budget approval for a hotel. It was obvious that to get an interview she was going to need a few days to work on Wayne. As she started to dial a familiar voice screeched in her ears.

"Hey annoying girl!" Jade yelled as her limo pulled up beside Tori. Tori rolled her eyes and turned to Jade.

"Yes," she asked?

"Still want that interview?" Jade asked back.

"Only if you don't mind spending time with a horrible annoying person," Tori responded.

"Wow you know sarcasm," Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance, "here I thought you couldn't surprise me more,"

"Are you actually going to give me an interview or are just going to use the time to make me feel bad again?" Tori asked

"I'm only doing this because if I don't my butler won't stop bugging me about how mean I was to you," Jade answered.

"So tonight?" Tori asked.

"No I'm busy tonight," Jade answered

"Tomorrow morning then?" Tori expected.

"Do I seem like a morning person to you? Have you done any research on me to prepare for this interview?" Jade growled.

"I guess I just didn't want to believe the rumors about the crazy socialite," Tori responded.

"I'll find you when I am ready to do the interview," Jade offered.

"What? How can you possibly find me in this city?" Tori asked. Jade flipped a card out of her hand and it landed in front of Tori. She picked it up and saw it was a card for a hotel. She looked at Jade and shrugged. Jade rolled her eyes again.

"I own the hotel and if you show them that card you can stay for free. I will find you there," Jade said.

"Surprisingly nice of you Ms. Wayne," Tori responded.

"It's only so I know that you are somewhere you can't bug me until I am ready to be annoyed by backhanded compliments," Jade said.

"Oh, well I guess I will see you whenever you decided to do the interview, Tori replied. Jade glared at her and then the Limo drove away. Tori looked at the card and decided to walk. She was getting hungry and room service on Jade Wayne was just making her mouth water. She was going to order everything on the menu.

Jade stormed into the manor without a word to Alfred since he needed to get the silent treatment for forcing her to talk to that oaf of a girl. She entered the secret entrance to the cave and made her way down the stairs. She quickly dressed into her uniform and donned her cowl. As she fired up the Batmobile she couldn't help but feel that there was something vaguely familiar about Kent. She shook the idea from her head and started her drive to the docks.

Tori sat in her room and stared at all the uneaten food. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She thought she heard someone talking about guns and other weapons. As she focused on the conversation she realized it was coming from the Gotham docks. She pulled her hair down and took off her glasses. As she pulled her shirt open to reveal a familiar red and yellow S she felt that there was a growl in Jade's voice that she had heard somewhere before. She shook the thought from her head as she slipped through the window and soared into the night sky.


	3. Deja Vu

At the docks several men were unloading unmarked crates from a cargo ship. Two more men were watching guard and another was loading smaller crates into a truck. Most of them were amazed they were moving tonight as they had heard rumors of the Bat being out tonight. Their boss told them that he wasn't going to let a woman stop his operations. Suddenly to men accidentally dropped a crate and guns came spilling out. That was all she needed to see.

Batgirl leapt from the shadows and kicked one of the armed guards right in the face. As the other guard turned he was punched in the stomach and then a knee was driven into his face. As the other men ran over to try and take the girl down the one on the truck opened a crate and pulled out a rocket launcher. As Batgirl battled the other thugs the man on the truck aimed a rocket at her back. As soon as he fired the rocket a hand grabbed it out of the air. The rocket exploded, but the person holding it was perfectly fine.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but it is very rude to try and shoot a lady in the back," Supergirl chastised the man. The man looked at her in horror and then ran away only to run head first into a pole knocking himself out. Supergirl turned to see Batgirl with an angry look on her face standing over the remaining thugs.

"Hey how are you holding up over there?" Supergirl asked floating over to Batgirl.

"Why are you in my city?" Batgirl demanded.

"Well I was flying over and saw the unconscious guy over there pointing a rocket at you and decided to help," Supergirl responded.

"I didn't ask for any help," Batgirl growled.

"Sorry?" Supergirl apologized.

"What were you thinking coming down here?" Batgirl asked, "I don't need your help against common thugs."

"Excuse me for not wanting to see a friend explode," Supergirl retorted.

"I had the matter in hand and we are not friends, we are barely coworkers," Batgirl hissed.

"We aren't going to be either if you keep up that attitude," Supergirl spit back.

"How would you feel if I came to Metropolis and fought some of your criminals?" Batgirl asked.

"I wouldn't mind that actually," Supergirl answered.

"That's because you are an idiot," Batgirl spit.

"Hey you know what you are being awfully mean to someone who was just trying to help!" Supergirl yelled.

"Because said person is being just plain annoying!" Batgirl yelled back. Suddenly both of their eyes got wide and they stared at each other in shocked silence.

"It can't be," Supergirl said breaking the silence.

"No," Batgirl said.

"Impossible," Supergirl gasped.

"No, No, No," Batgirl growled.

"Is it possible?" Supergirl questioned.

"I have to go," Batgirl growled, "get out of my city." She then jumped into the Batmobile and drove off leaving Supergirl alone to ponder. She heard the sirens of police cars closing in and flew away before they saw her.

Tori was back in her hotel room and out of her costume minutes later. She was lost in thought as she put the pajamas she had bought earlier on. She couldn't help but think of the possibility that Jade Wayne was Batgirl.

"It just seems so crazy," she thought out loud," too crazy to deal with tonight." She yawned and got under the covers pushing all crazy thoughts out of her head. Just before dawn there was a pounding at her door. She sleepily made her way over to it and peered through the peep hole. She saw the green eyes of Jade Wayne staring back.

"Miss Wayne?" Tori asked opening the door, "what on earth brings you here at this ungodly hour?"

"We need to talk," Jade said pushing her way past Tori and making her way into the hotel room.

"Oh please come right in," Tori sarcastically said closing the door behind her. She turned to find Jade standing right behind her.

"Gah!" Tori yelped stumbling backwards into the door.

"Why so jumpy Supergirl?" Jade questioned.

"What the heck are you babbling about?" Tori asked nervously, "and where are my glasses?"

Tori shuffled about the room looking for her glasses as Jade stared at her incredulously. Tori found her glasses and put them on. She put them on and made her way back to Jade while tying her hair in her signature ponytail,

"Nice disguise Supergirl," Jade teases as Tori walks past her in search of coffee.

"Too early for jokes Miss Wayne," Tori scoffs, "speaking of which I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I haven't even slept yet Supergirl," Jade states.

"Alright I'll bite, why do you keep calling me Supergirl?" Tori asked.

"Stop playing stupid!" Jade yelled, "you know I know you are Supergirl just like you know I'm Batgirl!"

"Did you have some type of bizarre dream?" Tori asked. She was really hoping Jade would buy this act.

"Is this really how you want to play this?" Jade asked in response.

"Play what?" Tori replied.

"Fine," Jade huffed, " how about that interview?" Jade sat down at the table in the room.

"O-kay," Tori replied joining her at the table and pulling out her tape recorder.

"When I was a young girl I saw my parents murdered in front of me. I swore revenge on that day and spent years training my body and mind to their physical and mental peaks. I then returned to Gotham and fashioned myself into an instrument of vengeance and justice by taking on the image of a creature of the night. Using my mind, body and money I wage war on the underworld as Batgirl," Jade spewed out as now Tori got to look incredulous.

"Look if you aren't going to take this interview seriously I'm going to need to ask you to leave, Tori stated.

"Oh my god I can't….," Jade started to reply before her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. A scowl formed on her face as she started pressing buttons. She glanced at Tori and then got a devilish smile on her face.

"A riot just broke out at Arkham," Jade stated, " Batgirl is needed, but Supergirl would be a great help."

I wish she was here," Tori replied, "although if you really are Batgirl you can always call the Justice League."

"All communication with them has been cut off thanks to a very useful gadget developed at Wayne Tech," Jade almost cooed," Batgirl will have to go it alone unless she is lucky enough for there to be a "super" ally within earshot of this conversation."

"That is just insane," Tori stated as she watched Jade leave the room and walk to the elevator down the hall. The doors opened and Jade got inside. She looked at Tori and folded her arms across her chest.

"So is dressing up like a giant Bat," Jade stated calmly, "never stopped me before."

The doors to the elevator closed and Tori ran back into her room. She grabbed her league signal device and tried to call Cat, then Lantern and then Flash. No luck on any of that. Someone really had scrambled all the signals. Some crazy, angry insomniac was really doing this. Tori got frustrated and crushed the device in her hand. She looked over at her uniform hanging in the closet.

"Damn her," Tori growled as she grabbed it and quickly put it on.


	4. Worlds Finest?

Cops surrounded Arkham like never before. The sun had recently risen and while it looked peaceful on the outside in the bowels most of the inmates were going crazy. Someone had released all of them from their cells and they have been at war with the guards ever since.

Commissioner Gordon had all of her men and women ready to breach the Asylum when she appeared next to the commissioner like an angel of darkness. Most of the cops were still in awe of just the sight of Batgirl. Gordon did her best to hide the shock of Batgirl's sudden appearance, but some officers noticed it.

"What is the current situation like inside Helen?" Batgirl asked.

"Until we lost all communication everywhere in the city the best we could gather from all the screaming and shouting was it's pure hell inside," Helen answered grimly.

"I'm going in and don't follow me," Batgirl stated.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Helen screeched.

"I have backup and she should be along soon," Batgirl replied firing a grappling hook and disappearing on to the roof. Helen Gordon watched as her cities dark guardian zipped away to probably never return. As amazing as Batgirl is even she can't stop every psycho in the city at once.

"Hello," Supergirl greeted as she appeared next to Helen causing the commissioner to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Christ girl you nearly gave me a….," Helen gazed upon who was standing in front of her and lost all words. She had seen Supergirl on TV and it didn't do her justice. She had an almost otherworldly beauty and the flowing red cape was a sight to behold.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Supergirl continued as she took Helen's hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine," Helen squeaked out.

"It isn't everyday you meet a hero police commissioner," Supergirl said, "I'm actually a bit nervous."

"You're nervous?" Helen asked almost in a state of shock. Supergirl proceeded to nod. Then she looked seriously at the Asylum.

"Sadly I don't have time to chat. Do you have medical personal nearby?" Supergirl asked.

"Of course, but…," Helen answered but was cut off.

"Have them ready to receive injured staff," Supergirl ordered as she vanished in a blur straight into the asylum. Seconds later all Arkham staff were out front and safe with Supergirl already back inside.

"Where did our hostages go?" Riddler asked as he and his men scanned the room looking for the doctors who were just there.

"Think the Bat rescued them?" asked one of the inmates.

"The Bat is not that fast," Riddler answered. Suddenly the lights went out in the room and all the men gripped their guns a

and got very silent and nervous.

"Steady men," Riddler whispered as he tried to look around. Seconds later one of the inmates was dragged screaming into the darkness. The other men fired into the same direction, but hit nothing.

One by one the men were dispatched in more and more terrifying and brutal ways. Riddler was losing his cool and his one remaining flunky seemed ready to pee his pants.

"Honestly man how can a women scare you so much?" Riddler asked, but the man was no longer there to answer.

"Hello?" Riddler almost whimpered.

"Hello Freddie," Batgirl growled suddenly behind Riddler. He yelped as she grabbed him and slammed him down on his back. The lights came back on, but Riddler's nightmare was still there. Batgirl punched him, grabbed him by the collar, hoisted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Who let you out Nigma!" Batgirl demanded.

"Jesus, sweet Jesus," Riddler cried. Batgirl threw him to the floor and threw three more punches. One into his ribs, one into his chest and one into his nose, breaking it. She then slammed him against the wall again.

"Last chance Freddie!" Batgirl shouted, "tell me who!"

"It was Quinn," Riddler gasped, "she's going for him."

"That was quite impressive," Supergirl stated standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm not here to impress you," Batgirl replied as she cuffed Riddler.

"It was also very scary," Supergirl said.

"Thanks," Batgirl replied.

"That wasn't a compliment," Supergirl retorted.

"Don't care," Batgirl said.

"So I assume you have a plan?" Supergirl asked trying to change the subject.

"You shut down all the other inmates while I get to Quinn and keep her from releasing Joker," Batgirl responded.

"So I'm here as a distraction?" Supergirl asked.

"More like a battering ram," Batgirl replied climbing into a vent shaft, "and make sure you keep Bane off my back." Batgirl vanished into the vent as Supergirl walked to the next door. She opened it to find Bane, Killer Croc, Penguin, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow waiting on the other side with hundreds of regular and well armed inmates. They all got slightly shocked looks on their faces as they realized just who was standing in front of them.

"Surprise," Supergirl said as they all charged at her at once.

Batgirl made her way towards the Joker's holding sell and as she got closer she could hear Quinn's grating voice ordering people around. They were in the process of trying to cut through the door with a blowtorch. Batgirl kicked the vent grate to the floor and it's clang startled everyone in the room. She dropped out and all the men stopped what they were doing and ran towards her with knives drawn.

She easily dispatched all of them one by one. She never killed, but every single one of them had broken bones. She even made one cry out for his mommy. Batgirl strided towards Quinn as the crazy girl cowered in the corner.

"S-stay away Bat's, Quinn whimpered, "You have no right to keep me from my puddin."

"It's over Carly," Batgirl growled as she moved forward, "leave him be, he ruined your life, remember how you ran a successful psychiatric web show before you met him?"

"No he made my life better!" Quinn shouted back, "and how did you even get here? The guys shoulda stopped you!"

"I brought some backup this time," Batgirl answered. Right after she said that Croc came flying through the wall and slid to a stop right next to the girls completely unconscious. Supergirl floated in and her eyes were glowing red.

"How dare you try and bite me there!" Supergirl yelled before glancing up at Quinn and Batgirl. Batgirl just looked at her, but Quinn squealed with delight and practically bounced towards Supergirl.

"Holy chocolate shark it's Supergirl! Quinn screamed grabbing Supergirl's hand and shaking it profusely.

"Umm hi?" was Supergirl's only response.

"I'm Carly Quinn and it's a huge pleasure to meet you!" Quinn squeaked.

"The web show host?" Supergirl asked becoming incredibly confused as Quinn squealed louder.

"Ya hear that Bat's!" Quinn shrieked, "Supergirl knows who I am!"

Batgirl rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She handcuffed Quinn as the three of them made their way back to Quinn's cell. Quinn just kept gushing to Supergirl about how awesome it was to meet her and Supergirl was as polite as possible. Batgirl couldn't get Quinn back into her cell fast enough.

"You two girls make a world class team," Helen stated as the police moved in to re-establish order in the asylum. Helen thanked them both again and then left to dictate the cleanup. Batgirl and Supergirl stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"So," Supergirl said breaking it.

"So?" Batgirl asked.

"I guess we need to talk," Supergirl replied.

"Fine, be at the manor in an hour and drop the leotard," Batgirl stated. Supergirl blushed a bit and looked down at her uniform as Batgirl made her way over to the Batmobile.

"Wait," Supergirl said.

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"Was it just me or did Quinn remind you just a tiny teensy little bit of Cat too?" Supergirl asked. Batgirl just stared at her for far to many seconds.

"A little," Batgirl shrugged and then jumped into her car and sped away. Supergirl grinned and turned her gaze up.

"I wonder what Cat is up to right now anyway?" Supergirl asked herself.


	5. Best Laid Plans

Green Lantern was so happy to finally be back on Earth. He had been in space for far too long this time. It was a good thing he didn't have a real job or an apartment because he would've lost them a while ago. Luckily the government provided a massive satellite for all of them to live in if they so chose. However the reason he was most excited about being back was that he had 2 tickets to that evenings Angels game and he was going to hang out with his best friend.

"Andre Allen here," Andre stated as he answered his phone.

"Hey buddy it's been a while," Beck responded landing in the Watchtower.

"Beck!" Andre cried recognizing the voice, "are you finally back?"

"I don't know," Beck replied walking up behind Andre and tapping him on the shoulder., "you tell me."

"Aww man it's so great to see you again." Andre said as he and Beck embraced, "you probably want to rest though?" Andre continued as they stepped apart.

"Well maybe for a bit, but the game tonight is the thing I am most looking forward to," Beck replied.

"The game?" Andre asked?

"Oh don't tell me you forgot!" Beck started to freak.

"Man I am so sorry, but I have to work tonight," Andre replied. Beck got a cross look on his face and put his hands on his hips. Andre couldn't maintain eye contact.

"I really don't want to go by myself man," Beck stated, "I don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Ask one of our co-workers," Andre suggested, "get to know one of them better and then you won't have to rely on me all the time."

"Seriously dude?" Beck tried to ask, but Andre was already gone. Beck stood completely still wondering what he did in a previous life to deserve the choice in front of him. Did he go to the game alone or interact with one of the other league members?

Batgirl would say no and then punch him in the stomach the next time she saw him for wasting her time. Aquagirl maybe had a crush on him or maybe had a crush on Andre. She was very arrogant and would probably hurt him too. Cyborg would spend too much time giving him every stat on the game and not care for any wild theories. That left Supergirl and Wonder Girl. Supergirl was very cute and he maybe liked her, but she could be aloof, but if you want to talk aloof that was Wonder Girl.

"Ring which leaguers are currently on the Watchtower?" Beck asked his power ring.

"League members 003, 004, 006 and 007," the ring responded. So Supergirl was somewhere else. Beck sighed and realized he was in for an interesting night if he went through with it. He started off to the monitor room where he found Wonder Girl staring at the TV, no wait she was arguing with a talk show.

"Hey Princess how you doing?" Beck asked her.

"Oh, Green Lantern how are you doing today?" Wonder Girl asked back.

"Silly girl you're supposed to answer my question first and then ask me how I'm doing," Beck laughed. Wonder Girl blushed and then looked away from him embarrassed.

"I'm sorry GL," she replied softly.

"It's not a big deal," Beck told her.

"Then why bring it up!?" Wonder Girl cried, jumping to her feet on the couch as she balled her hands into fists.

"I'm sorry!" Beck shouted back.

"It's okay," Wonder Girl responded with a smile as she sat back down to watch TV.

"Oh wow," Beck said under his breath. He almost walked away, but then he realized he never backs away from a challenge. "Listen I was wonder if you

wanted to catch a baseball game with me tonight?" Beck blurted out. Wonder Girl stared at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"I've never heard of such a creature," she stated. "How does one catch one and how dangerous is it?" Beck just stared at her for a moment. Then he remembered that she was raised on an island. He grinned at her.

"Ha! No it's a sporting event, a game," he laughed.

"Oh it's like a gladiator battle then?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah I guess, sorta," Beck replied.

"I would love to!" Wonder Girl shouted, "I've been wanting to see how modern humans do battle!"

"Ummm great it's a date then," Beck stated. Wonder Girl kind of blushed and then turned off the TV.

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

"Well it's not for 7 hours and you probably want to change," Beck replied.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed now!" Wonder Girl demanded. Beck looked her over and while she looked spectacular in her uniform it wasn't very subtle.

"Nothing is wrong with it it's fantastic actually, but we are going as civilians and we wanna blend in," he replied to her.

"Oh well I shall adjourn until this evening and try to find something to wear," she stated walking out of the room. She then stopped and turned. "Oh and GL call me Cat."

"Only if you call me Beck," he replied. She grinned at him and then skipped down the hall. Aquagirl came in at that point to start her shift on Monitor duty.

"Hey guess who has a date with Wonder Girl tonight?" Beck asked her.

"Don't care," was her response as she walked past.

Cat was so excited that she almost didn't realize she had no other clothes. When she thought about it she frowned and had to think. She wondered if she could borrow some clothes from Batgirl or Supergirl.

After checking their rooms she realized Supergirl had very plain street clothes which didn't seem appropriate for such a fine evening. Batgirl had many fine dresses and suits in her quarters. She now had to call Batgirl and ask permission. Cat frowned because Batgirl was super mean. She had no choice though. She went to find her phone.

Back on Earth Tori had just arrived at Wayne Manor. It was big and imposing and it felt cold and dark. No wonder Jade lived here.

"Here goes nothing," Tori whispered as she knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened and a kind looking old man greeted her.

"Greetings Ms. Kent we've been expecting you, you may call me Alfred," he stated.

"Oh thank you," Tori replied," It is a pleasure to meet you and call me Tori."

"Pleasure is all mine Ms. Tori," Alfred responded before calling out, "Mistress Wayne your guest has arrived!"

"Thank you Alfred and get us some coffee please," Jade ordered striding into the room. She was wearing black dress pants with a matching shirt. Alfred left the room as Tori and Jade stared at each other.

"I'm amazed you are wearing all black," Tori stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wonder if you own anything other than sweatshirts, jeans and that leotard," Jade hissed back.

"Do I make fun of the pointy ears?" Tori asked back however before Jade could respond her League communicator rang. She growled and pulled it out.

"I'm busy!" she yelled into it. She had the phone to her ear and then listened to the frantic voice on the other line.

"Cat I swear to god if you called me just to ask to borrow my clothes," She started before pausing. "I don't care why… Why are you going out with him… Sorry can't help you… Stop crying!" Jade was about to hang up, but Tori pulled the phone away.

"Cat it's Supergirl what's going on?" Tori asked before listening. "Yeah I can't believe I'm hanging out with her either"…..Jade rolled her eyes, "That sounds great and I think we can help you, meet us in Gotham in an hour."

Tori hung up the phone and tossed it back to Jade. Jade glared at her, but was met with a devilish grin from Tori.

"Why did you tell her we would help?" Jade asked angrily.

"Cause I have a plan to solve most of our problems," Tori replied. Jade wasn't sure she wanted to know now.


	6. Friends?

In a field on the outskirts of Gotham a man dressed in black watched as Supergirl and Batgirl stood several hundred yards away not saying anything to each other. Batgirl was in the shade of a tree staring at nothing in particular and Supergirl was standing in the sunlight staring at the sky. Suddenly she sensed someone was watching them and looked in the man's direction, but no one was there.

"Here she comes," Batgirl stated breaking the silence causing Supergirl to look up and see Wonder Girl descending towards them.

"Hiiii"! Wonder Girl shouted at them waving her hand with a big smile crossing her face. She landed on the ground and ran over to Supergirl grabbing her in a big bear hug and twirling her around.

"Hi Wonder Girl ," Supergirl responded with a smile on her face. Batgirl watched the sappy scene from her shade and then rolled her eyes. Wonder Girl put Supergirl down and started to walk towards Batgirl with her arms out.

"Not a course of action I would recommend," Batgirl stated while glaring at Wonder Girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wonder Girl asked with a frown.

"It means that someone is being a big grouch," Supergirl answered putting her hand on Wonder Girls shoulder.

"I can leave you know," Batgirl growled, "I do actually have zero interest in being here." Wondrer Girl looked at Supergirl with sad eyes causing Supergirl to glare back at Batgirl. As they glared at each other Wonder Girl began to feel uncomfortable.

"Guy's, I can go, Wonder Girl stated softly.

"Fine, go," Batgirl growled.

"Absolutely not," Supergirl growled too.

"Girl wants to leave," Batgirl said

"She wants to stay," Supergirl said.

"Wonder Girl needs to get ready for her date!" Batgirl yelled," Wondering who Supergirl thought she was making demands like that.

"And WE are going to help Wonder Girl!" Supergirl yelled back.

"My name is Cat," Wonder Girl said quietly.

"Who do you think you are to make demands of me!" Batgirl yelled at Supergirl and completely ignoring Cat.

"So you can demand my help and order me around, but when I want to get your help it's too much to ask?" Supergirl demanded

"What do you want me to do with a dog that sticks her nose into other peoples business?" Batgirl hissed.

"DOG?" Supergirl screamed!

"My name is Cat," Wonder Girl said again a little louder.

"I never wanted you in my city, but you obviously can't take a hint!" Batgirl replied screaming the last part, obviously losing her cool because she stepped out of the shade and towards Supergirl.

"So why invite me over for coffee?" Supergirl asked standing her ground.

"That was all Alfred," Batgirl retorted.

"Look Wonder Girl needs our help and you are going to help whether you want to or not," Supergirl growled.

"Wonder Girl is more than capable of helping herself," Batgirl growled back.

"MY NAME IS CAT!" Cat hollered startling both Supergirl and Batgirl. They stared at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"We know that," Batgirl calmly stated, quickly regaining her composure.

"Then use it," Cat hissed.

"I'm sorry Cat," Supergirl responded.

"It's okay," Cat told her with a smile.

"Well on that note I am going to leave," Batgirl stated turning to leave.

"Oh I don't think so," Supergirl said grabbing on to Batgirl's cape so she couldn't go.

"How dare you grab my cape!" Batgirl yelled.

"GUYS!" Cat yelled again, "enough."

"Look just help us and then we will leave you alone," Supergirl pleaded.

"I don't see the point of this Supergirl," Batgirl growled, "we can't go out in our costumes and dress shop."

"Well my plan involves our civilian identities," Supergirl stated, " I came here because of a rumor about a certain multinational corporation doing some trading with a certain island paradise."

Batgirl stared at Supergirl intently like she was trying to read her eyes. Supergirl looked back at her with an expectant look on her face. Cat just looked confused.

"It's supposed to open up billons in possible revenue for both ends," Batgirl calmly replied, "and this plan involves someone else knowing my identity so no."

"I'm sure we can trust Cat with our secret," Supergirl added.

"Yeah you totally can," Cat chimed in. Batgirl looked at both of them like she was imagining hurting them in horrible ways.

"I can promise you great press," Supergirl pleaded hoping for a miracle.

"I hate you both," Batgirl sighed.

"She said yes!" Supergirl cheered as Cat jumped up and down. An hour later a Princess still in her costume, a Billionaire in a very fine suit and a Mild Mannered Reporter in a borrowed suit with her hair up in a messy ponytail and glasses on her face were walking into the best dress shop in Gotham. A sales lady greeted them warmly.

"Hi and welcome to…Oh my GOD Princess Caterina and Jade Wayne are in my shop," the sales girl cried. Cat grinned at her as Jade raised her eyebrows and Tori was looking at prices that made her cringe.

"What's your name?" Jade asked the girl.

"Lana Lang," Lana replied.

"Lana?" Tori asked with surprise and making her presence known.

"TORI!" Lana squealed darting past Jade and Cat like they weren't there and grabbing Tori in a hug.

"I didn't know your shop was in Gotham," Tori stated.

"Well you would if you called me from time to time miss big city reporter," Lana teased.

"Ha well that is true," Tori replied with a smile.

"Ahem" Jade said breaking up the reunion.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I just plum forgot about…Tori how do you know these two huge celebrities?" Lana asked still kind of ignore Jade and Cat.

"Well…. I'm covering the first ever meeting of the Princess of Themyscira and the Princess of Gotham," Tori answered shyly, "for the Daily Planet."

"Wow so you really are a big shot reporter now," Lana stated with an amazed look on her face. Tori blushed and seemed to want to disappear. Jade was watching her and actually started to become surprised that the girl who was standing nose to nose with her an hour ago seemed gone.

"Any chance we can get some help today?" Jade asked almost chastising the two Smallville transplants.

"I'm so very sorry," Lana sheepishly replied, "please forgive me."

"Very sorry Ms. Wayne," Tori replied looking away from Jade.

"What can I do for you today,? Lana asked. Jade just looked at Cat expecting her to respond. Cat just stood twirling her hair and looking at nothing in particular.

"CAT!" Jade yelled snapping the redhead back to reality.

"Huh?" Cat asked,"

"How can the easily distracted lady help the easily distracted princess today?" Jade asked sarcastically. This caused Lana and Cat to blush with embarrassment and Tori glared at Jade.

"I'm looking for the best dress you have," Cat told Lana.

"Best dress for what occasion?" Lana asked.

"My first date with the bravest man alive!" Cat exclaimed.

"That's so sweet," Lana said with a smile. Tori looked at Cat happily as Jade looked for a trashcan to vomit into.

"I'm sure I can help you out," Lana stated grabbing Cat by the hand and leading her into another part of the shop. This left Tori and Jade alone.

"Can you at least pretend to be enthusiastic about this?" Tori asked in a hushed voice.

"No," Jade responded.

"At least you came along," Tori offered.

"I better get really good press for this," Jade answered.

"It will and everyone wins too," Tori told her. Cat waved her hand at the two girls in the front of the store. Both Tori and Jade walked towards her and both hoped that this would be over soon. Little did they know.


	7. CatToriJade

"How is it that every dress that every dress that she tries on isn't right?" Tori asked getting frustrated over the fact that they had been in Lana's store for three hours. She received no answer to her question and looked over at Jade to find her nose deep in a magazine.

"Jade pay attention!" Tori shouted at her.

"Who says I'm not?" Jade replied nonchalantly.

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer me," Tori huffed.

"Because I just don't care about this," Jade replied not looking up from the magazine. Just then Cat came out of the dressing room wearing a blue strapless dress.

"What does everyone think of this one?" Cat asked hoping for approval.

"Absolutely fantastic." Lana gushed.

"Lovely," Tori praised.

"The same as the rest," Jade stated still not looking up from her reading.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked getting a bit upset.

"It fits you perfectly, just like the others," Jade replied from behind the magazine.

"Oh yeah it does?" Tori questioned suddenly, "Cat how is it that every dress fits you exactly?"

"She obviously is a magical princess," Lana smiled.

"Also I cut every one of them to my size," Cat states looking at herself in the mirror. Tori's mouth falls open as Lana gets a horrified look on her face before she runs into the changing area.

"Cat….can you…repeat that?" Tori stutters struggling to stay in a standing position.

"I cut them to make sure they all fit me. They were all too long," Cat responded.

"Oh my god," Tori managed. Lana came stumbling out of the dressing area in an apparent state of shock.

"All of them Tori," Lana whispered, "every dress in my store…ruined." Lana crumpled into a chair as Tori continued to stare at Cat who was humming to herself.

A horrifying thought ran through Tori's mind. Her friend would be ruined if Cat didn't buy every dress. However Cat had no money. Tori only had 8000 dollars in her savings. As Tori thought it all through a chill ran down her spine. She had one horrible recourse.

"Jade?" Tori squeaked out trying to find that famous Supergirl courage of hers.

"Oh my god Kent I said I don't care!" Jade growled finally looking up from her magazine. She was about to continuing yelling until she saw the look of terror on Tori and Lana's faces.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Now don't get angry, but Cat may have ruined every dress in the store," Tori stated.

"So," Jade responded.

"So if every dress isn't bought then Lana is ruined," Tori whispered.

"No Tori I can't ask you guys to do that," Lana cried.

"Lana we have to," Tori replied as she looked back at Jade who was now glaring at her.

"And by we I guess you mean me?" Jade growled.

"Well I would if I could," Tori pleaded.

"Yeah yeah, how much?" Jade demanded turning her killer gaze to Lana. Lana grabbed a calculator and started crunching numbers. Tori looked down as Jade stared daggers at Cat who was giggling at herself in the mirror.

"Umm to recoup the costs of well everything and still pay rent while I am not open for months while I make new dresses with new material it comes to… 1.5 million," Lana stated. Jade gritted her teeth and her face grew hideous as she scowled at Tori. Tori looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You were right Kent, everyone wins," Jade remarked sarcastically as she pulled out her checkbook and wrote a 2 million dollar check out to Lana. Lana tried to say it was too much, but Jade held up her hand and then turned and left the store in silence.

"I think I'll take the first dress I tried on," Cat stated skipping over to the pile of dresses and pulling it out.

"You can have them all sweetie," Lana replied beaming at the check.

"Oh my gosh thank you," Cat cried before hugging Lana. Cat scooped up every dress into her arms and then scooted out the door. Tori stood in the store more or less in shock.

"So Supergirl brings Wonder Girl to ransack my shop and then makes the billion dollar princess pay for it," Lana teases, "how does that make you a hero again?"

"It isn't what it looks like," Tori sheepishly replies.

"I'm guessing that Jade knows who you really are," Lana states.

"What? No!" Tori immediately responds.

"Oh so she does," Lana gasps.

"How?" Tori gasps

"Oh please Tori we dated for years I know when you lie," Lana teased.

"Ha well I guess I forgot how amazing you are," Tori replies.

"I guess that makes Jade the Bat," Lana whispered. Tori's eyes widened and Lana smiled. Tori cursed herself for falling for it again.

"You can't tell anyone," Tori warned.

"I kept your secret for all those years," Lana replied.

"I know and thanks and sorry," Tori said. They hugged and Tori turned to go.

"Oh and Tori just one more thing," Lana yelled after her.

"Hmmm," Tori responded turning back to face Lana.

"Jade's kinda cute?" Lana asked. Tori stared at her blankly as Lana tried to read her face.

"Didn't notice," Tori responded before walking out the door leaving Lana alone.

"Liar," Lana said under her breath.

Cat was trying desperately to catch up to Jade who was storming down the sidewalk. Tori was several yards behind them hanging back to see what Jade might try and do to Cat.

"Leave me alone Princess," Jade growled.

"I don't like to be called that," Cat growled back.

"Then stop acting like one!" Jade roared.

"Guy's stop," Tori pleaded.

"I swear to god Kent if she doesn't get out of my face right now I will break hers," Jade hissed.

"Just try it," Cat responded dropping all the dresses on the ground.

"Cat no!" Tori cried grabbing the dresses up and placing them back into her arms.

"Yeah you want to look nice for the moron taking you out tonight," Jade laughed.

"He isn't a moron and we are going to catch some creature called a baseball game," Cat responded. Jade halted in her tracks and Tori got an uneasy feeling. Jade turned around and started towards cat with a deep and vicious growl in her throat.

"What did you just say?" Jade demanded in her Batgirl growl.

"I said we are catching baseball games," Cat stated proudly. Jade clenched her fists, but Tori stepped between her and Cat. Her eyes pleaded to Jade before she spun around to face Cat.

"Cat do you mean you are going to watch a baseball game?" Tori asked?

"Oh yes that is what GL said," Cat cheered.

"Oh my god," Jade growled slapping her own forehead.

"Cat, sweetie, you shouldn't wear a dress to a baseball game," Tori told her.

"Well what should I wear?" Cat asked.

Moments later they were in Tori's apartment and Tori had Cat dressed in a sweatshirt, jeans, sneakers, sunglasses and her hair was in a ponytail. Tori placed a baseball cap on Cat's head and smiled.

"All done and ready for baseball," Tori stated.

"The sleeves and pant legs are a bit long," Jade said.

"I guess I could hem them," Tori replied.

"I got it," Cat said grabbing the sleeves and ripping them off. She grabbed the pant legs and pulled them off too. Now she had on what looked like shorts and a t-shirt.

"When do you want them back?" Cat asked as Tori just stared at her in shock again. Jade snickered in the shadows. Tori kind of glared at no one.

"You keep em," Tori replied patting Cat on the shoulder.

"Yay thanks," Cat cheered before hugging Tori and then running out the door. Tori and Jade looked at each other. Neither of them knew how to sum up the day.

"Thanks for bailing us out Jade," Tori said breaking the silence, "I'll pay you back."

"On a reporters salary?" Jade scoffed.

"It may take a while," Tori shrugged. She swore she could see a small smile cross Jade's lips for a second.

"Just don't take me shopping with Cat again and we are even," Jade replied.

"Deal, if you let me buy dinner?" Tori asked. Jade stared at her for a minute. Then looked at her watch.

"What are we having?" Jade asked at last.

"Ummm…Chinese sound good?" Tori asked scanning her menus.

"Fine," Jade responded. Tori smiled and grabbed the menu looking it over as Jade called Alfred. After they decided what to get and placing the order they both sat on the couch saying nothing and looking at anything but each other.

"So I guess we better set the table?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I don't have one," Tori replied.

"So where do you eat?" Jade asked

"Normally over the sink," Tori replied. Jade stared at her in silence. Her eyes narrowed and the she got a scowl on her face. Tori stared back with a sheepish look on her face.

"How do you not have a table?" Jade asked sounding very exhausted suddenly.

"I live alone so I never needed one," Tori answered. Their food arrived and after paying the driver they took their places over the sink.

"You better pray to god and thank him that I find this not so bad," Jade said. She took a bite of broccoli and chewed on it silently as Tori dug into her sesame chicken.

"I'm actually praying for GL right now," Tori replied. Jade's eyes widened as she couldn't contain the snort she made towards Tori's joke. Tori laughed when she realized that Jade wasn't choking.

"Why Miss Wayne did you finally just laugh," Tori asked. Jade glared at her and then started eating again.

"Just a sneeze," Jade replied.

"Uh huh," Tori smiled.


	8. Date Night

"Oh wow look at you!" Beck exclaimed as he laid eyes upon Cat in her first ever civilian look.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look,?" Cat asked with a scared look upon her face.

"Oh wow no!" Beck replied, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone look more gorgeous as a point of fact. Cat blushed at Beck's gushed admission as he looked around quite embarrassed.

"So shall we go in?" Beck asked as he held out his arm for Cat to take.

"Let's," she giggled taking his arm.

As the made their way inside the baseball stadium cat gasped in wonder at all the food, mascots and crazed fans. She got confused when they took their seats and waited. Her confusion grew with the national anthem and team introductions. As the game started Cat was squirming in her seat looking around as Beck tried to concentrate.

"Something bothering you?" Beck asked.

"Where is this baseball creature we are to catch?" Cat asked back.

"I, no, that's not, umm," Beck paused.

"I'm getting it wrong again aren't I?" Cat asked sheepishly.

"Just a little," Beck replied. Cat's face became flushed with embarrassment and Beck couldn't help but laugh at her. Once he did she glared at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Cat demanded. Beck stopped and grew a bit nervous because he liked her and didn't want to ruin the fun time they were having. He also knew she could rip him in half if she wanted to.

"Absolutely not," Beck replied.

"Okay," Cat said smiling and looking back at the game. Beck just stared at her. Partly because he was trying to wrap his head around her apparent mental disorder and partly because she was so beautiful.

"Do I have something on my face?" Cat asked not really looking at Beck.

"Just amazing beauty," was all he replied. Now she looked at him and now he felt like a doofus again. He could see her face turning red and wondered if she was getting angry or embarrassed. Then she giggled and looked away.

"You're silly," she laughed.

"I'm serious," he blurted out. She looked at him again, this time like she was going to break him in half.

"What is that man doing?" Cat pointed to the mound strategically changing the subject.

"He is the pitcher and he and the catcher are deciding which pitch he should throw," Beck replied looking in the same direction.

"OH!" Cat yelled practically leaping out of her seat, "I know those words."

"Umm…congratulations," Beck stated not really knowing how to reply to such a statement. She laughed at him.

"I didn't know you and Flash did this," Cat said.

"What?" Beck asked, horribly confused.

"A few weeks ago in the Watchtower Aquagirl, Supergirl and I were sitting in the food getting area drinking coffee and talking," Cat rambled.

"Okay?" Beck questioned still confused.

"Then you and Flash walked through talking loudly and laughing and Aquagirl looked at you like she wanted break you in half," Cat continued.

"Great," Beck replied sarcastically.

"And then she looked at Flash with a sinister grin and said yummy under her breath," Cat said.

"What!" Beck exclaimed.

"Then Batgirl came out of nowhere and said that she wondered which of you was the pitcher and which one was the catcher which caused both Supergirl and Aquagirl to giggle, but I was confused," Cat concluded her speel.

"WHAT!" Beck yelled.

"Until now," Cat looked at him with a proud look on her face.

"I'm going to kill her," Beck growled

"Is one of your enemies here?" Cat asked looking around.

"She's dead," he continued.

"Who died?" Cat asked, confused now.

"I'm going to murder her!" Beck roared

"Why is that person wearing the colors of our teams opponents?" Cat asked not paying attention to Beck's tirade anymore.

"What now?" Beck asked coming out of his rage stupor.

"That man is wearing the colors of the opposing team," Cat said pointing to a guy a few rows over.

"Well he is a fan of them," Beck said nonchalantly.

"He is our rival?" Cat asked with a slight growl in her voice.

"I guess you could say that," Beck replied.

"To battle then!" Cat yelled leaping out of her seat and tackling the man. People started freaking out everywhere and punches were being thrown. Beck looked around and as people were running past him screaming and shouting. He sighed and stood up to go and try an collect Cat.

Meanwhile in Tori's apartment dishes had been done, food cartons had been thrown away and the tv had been turned on to keep the silence at bay. She and Jade were sitting on her couch not really looking at each other. Jade seemed very uncomfortable and Tori was trying to be reasonable.

"I really do have to go," Jade stated.

"It's hundreds of miles just wait until the morning," Tori offered.

"Gotham will need me," Jade said.

"I can keep an eye on it from here," Tori offered.

"No," Jade said coolly.

"Then let me fly you back," Tori offered

"Absolutely not," Jade growled.

"But you let Cat fly you here." Tori stated.

"It's Cat," Jade replied.

"How is this so different?" Tori asked

"Dammit Kent I said no!" Jade roared.

"I'm just trying to help," Tori said quietly.

"I've told you a million times that I don't want, need or care for your damn help!" Jade yelled.

Then the television broke in to an emergency report. The report stated that a riot had broken out at tonight's Angels game. Green Lantern was on hand and trying to stop it, but a crazed woman with red hair was seemingly impossible to stop. Tori and Jade stared at the tv with incredulous looks on their faces. Then their eyes met.

"Looks like you just got busy," Jade stated before making her way out of the apartment.

Hours later as the sun was coming up Jade pulled into the manors driveway. The news was stating that it took the combined efforts of Green Lantern, Supergirl and Wonder Girl to end the baseball riot. Jade couldn't help but smirk. She got out of her car and started towards her mansion. As she got out her keys she got blasted backwards as Wayne Manor exploded.

Jade could barely see and all she felt was pain and heat. She shook her head clear and looked up to see the house she grew up in engulfed in flames. She felt a sudden dose of horror and worry.

"Alfred!" was all she screamed.


	9. Confounded

Jade sat on the ground watching the firefighters put out a few remaining fires around what used to be her house. She had a million thoughts running through her head. Who did this and why? What was she going to tell Gordon? How can she live without Alfred? Where was Tori?

As she got ready to stand up and go ask Gordon some questions of her own she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up into the eyes of Alfred Pennyworth. She stood up quickly and took an almost defensive position.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Mistress Jade, but I had gone out early to pick up some cream and sugar," Alfred stated holding up a small bag.

"That makes no sense I take my coffee black," Jade replied.

"Well I know you and Ms. Kent didn't get to finish your meeting and she seems like she doesn't take her coffee black," Alfred responded. Jade almost smiled despite her mood. Tori had gone and inadvertently saved Alfred's life.

"Well, remind me to thank her for having no taste," Jade growled.

"It would appear that we don't need to search for a body after all," Helen stated walking over to Jade and Alfred.

"Yes thank goodness for small favors," Alfred joked.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jade said. Alfred just looked at her before a small smile formed on his face.

"Have no fear. You shan't be rid of me so easily Mistress," Alfred stated. Jade almost smiled at him.

"Any idea who would want either of you dead?" Helen asked.

"Isn't it your job to figure that out or has Batgirl made things too easy for you?" Jade asked. Alfred looked a bit shocked and Helen glared at Jade.

"It's called investigating," Helen growled, "and if Batgirl was here she would ask you the same damn question, but I don't see her around, do you?"

"If I had a mirror," Jade mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Helen asked

"I said never mind," Jade replied

"That's what I thought," Helen said.

"So Mistress Jade should we retire to the penthouse?" Alfred asked

"No that is a bad idea," Helen stated.

"Why?" Alfred asked her, but Jade already knew the answer.

"Because who knows what the people who blew up your house rigged at the other places in the city that you spend time at." Helen stated bluntly.

"So what should we do?" Jade asked for Alfred.

"Get outta town," Helen replied, "someplace with very few people." Jade's eyes widened as she immediately thought of one place or rather one persons place.

"Damn you," Jade mumbled.

"What was that?" Helen asked.

"Nothing," Jade replied.

"So do you know a place or someone who knows a place?" Helen asked

"Unfortunately," Jade answered as Alfred looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Great, here is my card, call me in a few days and I will let you know if it is safe to come back," Helen stated walking back towards the police who were searching the area.

Hours later in Metropolis Tori was sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet typing her story about how Wayne Industries was going to start trading with Themyscira when she yawned. Tori reached for her coffee cup and frowned when she found it empty. She stood up to go and get more coffee when her phone buzzed. She looked at the message she received and saw only 5 words. Meet Me On The Roof.

Tori looked up at the ceiling, but found that the building had a lead lining. She started to feel like someone was setting a trap for her. Her phone buzzed again and the new message had 2 words. NOW KENT! Tori sighed and realized only one person could be sending the messages. She made her way to the roof.

As Tori stepped out on to the roof the sunlight hit her and she closed her eyes and smiled. She looked around, but saw no one. Now she was getting frustrated.

"Seriously how many sweatshirts do you own?" Batgirl asked with a slight growl stepping out of one of the few shadows.

"Am I in some type of peril?" Tori asked

"Not that I am aware of," Batgirl replied.

"Then why are you here?" Tori demanded.

"You said I could come here and you would have no problem with it," Batgirl answered.

"I guess I did say that," Tori sighed rubbing her temples.

"Where were you today?" Batgirl demanded

"Excuse me?" Tori asked\

"My house blew up and you weren't around," Batgirl stated.

"You said you didn't want me coming into your city without you asking for help," Tori growled.

"So you rescue me from idiot thugs, but fail to show up when I may have been bombed to death!" Batgirl yelled

"I didn't realize there were exceptions," Tori stated.

"Of course there are you idiot!" Batgirl roared. Tori glared at her and took her glasses off while pulling her hair out of it's bun. She stepped right up into Batgirl's face.

"I would've come, but I knew you and Alfred were okay from here," Supergirl hissed.

"How is that?" Batgirl asked

"I could hear your heartbeats," Supergirl replied.

"Spying on me Kent?" Batgirl demanded.

"No more than you," Supergirl answered waving her phone in Batgirl's face, "I don't remember giving you my number by the way so how did you get it?"

"I'm Batgirl," Batgirl replied

"That doesn't answer my question," Supergirl stated.

"Too bad," Batgirl growled. Both girls just glared at each other. Both were sizing the other up. Batgirl hoped Supergirl would take a swing. Supergirl hoped Batgirl wouldn't.

"Why are you here?" Supergirl asked breaking the tension

Alfred needs a place to lay low for a few days and he was wondering if he could stay on your farm," Batgirl replied.

"Is he now," Supergirl scoffed.

"It would be much appreciated," Batgirl stated looking away.

I'm not so sure about this," Supergirl replied.

You would leave a poor and defenseless old man with no safe place to live!" Batgirl gasped.

"What? No!" Supergirl cried.

"Terrific I'll drop him off at 7," Batgirl stated before taking a running leap off of the building and swinging away. Supergirl was left with a look of shock/horror on her face. She sighed and put her glasses back on before tying her hair back into a bun.

"I hate that girl sometimes," Tori said to herself as she made her way back inside the Planet.

Jade swung through the Metropolis skyline before dropping down next to her Batwing. She opened the cockpit and leapt inside. She turned it on and set her coordinates for Gotham.

"I love that girl sometimes," Batgirl said to herself.

**Taking a minute here to thank you guys for all the kind words and support. Thank you for reading so far. Lot's more to come!**


	10. Precious Things

For a woman who claimed she was so smart he couldn't believe how dumb she was actually being. Trying to blow her up by blowing up her house. Brilliant right? Nope she wasn't there and now we have her on a trail. Stupid freaking people. Why did he even bring them here? They want to kill the Justice League. He wants to kill the Justice League! He wants them to fail against the League though so he can feed on the League.

He wants to feed upon Jade's fear, Robbie's anger and Trina's greed. Negative emotions gave him power, but positive emotions drained him. He could handle Beck and his willpower, but he needed to break down Andre's compassion and Cat's love. He could do all of that if he could destroy their hope. Somehow he had to crush their hope….that damn farm girl. She had to go.

Tori stood on the Kent farm tapping her foot on the ground. She looked at her watch. It was 6:57pm. She looked up and saw the headlights of a U-Haul truck. Of course Jade wouldn't be late Tori thought. Tori crossed her arms as the truck came to a stop and she saw a silver Lamborghini pull up behind.

"That's a great way to be inconspicuous Jade!" Tori yelled as she walked towards the truck that Alfred was getting out of. He was surprisingly still in a tuxedo.

"Well hello to you too," Jade replied coolly. Pulling her sunglasses off and looking Tori up and down.

"What are you looking at?" Tori asked throwing her hands out to her sides.

"You're wearing the same outfit from earlier today," Jade stated with disgust in her voice.

"Cause it's the same day," Tori replied with both confusion and annoyance in her voice.

"I changed and got relatively dressed up to come here and as you can see Alfred is in a tuxedo," Jade hissed with a bit of venom in her voice. Tori looked at what Jade was wearing and saw that she was in a very nice black suit.

"Oh my gosh really?" Tori replied sarcastically, "Now that you mention it I do notice a distinct lack of pointy ears and growling from your ensemble."

"You can be so funny," Jade answered back sarcastically. Tori put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Jade.

"This is a farm in a small town in Kansas and wearing dressy clothes and driving in a fancy car makes you stick out like a sore thumb which isn't good if you are trying to avoid getting killed," Tori growled with a bit of red filling up the brown of her eyes. Jade glared back at her and then smirked.

"Congratulations Kent you passed the test," Jade stated as plainly as possible.

"What?" Tori barely managed to muster. Alfred looked at Jade with both confusion and curiosity.

"We were hoping you would notice how we were dressed and the car and prove that you were smart enough to realize that it was conspicuous and tell us so, isn't that right Alfred?" Jade again stated plainly.

"Ummm… of course Mistress Jade," Alfred added still confused as Tori slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned.

"Please tell me you don't think I'm that stupid," Tori pleaded. Jade walked towards her and leaned in by Tori's ear.

"I'll stop thinking it when you stop pointing out such obvious things," Jade whispered as Tori just looked at her.

"Isn't it time for you to leave Mistress Jade?" Alfred asked finally breaking up the tense moment.

"Indeed it is Alfred thank you," Jade answered looking at her watch and walking towards her car.

"Wait you aren't staying too?" Tori asked getting confused again and following Jade to the car.

"Of course not, I have to find the person trying to kill us," Jade replied before getting into her car and driving away. Tori turned to Alfred and he smiled at her. She couldn't help, but smile back.

"I'm sorry you had to see our fight it's just that I don't think she and I will ever see eye to eye or be on the same page or ever like each other," Tori stated sadly walking to the truck and grabbing several boxes.

"Actually I believe Mistress Jade likes you a great deal Ms. Kent," Alfred said with a bit of cheer. Tori looked at him like he had 3 heads.

"What on earth makes you say something like that?" Tori asked with a great deal of shock in her voice. Alfred smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

"She talks about you all the time, she has spent more time with you in a week than she has with most people in a year, she enjoys bantering and she is trusting you with something very precious to her," Alfred stated. Tori looked at him in shock.

"I didn't realize….if I had known I wouldn't have been so mean," Tori stuttered while moving all of Alfred's things into the house.

"I believe that she prefers….messing with you…for lack of a better term," Alfred chuckled as Tori shot him a look of both surprise and annoyance. She huffed and pulled out a pan to start making dinner. Alfred stopped her before she could do anything else.

"Please Ms. Kent allow me it's the least I can do," Alfred pleaded making his way over to the stove.

"Only if you call me Tori from now on," Tori replied with a smile on her face. Alfred looked at her pleasantly.

"I will do my best Ms. …..Tori," Alfred said as Tori laughed pulling some chicken out of the refrigerator and handing it to him.

"I kinda like Ms. Tori," Tori told him as he started to season the chicken and he smiled again.

Alfred cooked and Tori helped and they ate and laughed especially when Alfred told horribly embarrassing stories about Jade. Tori came to realize that Alfred was probably the reason Jade was still alive.

Tori was getting ready for bed and was listening in on the people she cared most for. Alfred's heartbeat was steady and calm. He may have been asleep already. Andre's was going a million miles a minute. He was running. Trina's was beating at the pace it does when she was looking at herself in a mirror. Cat's sounded like she was watching some sort of sporting event and Beck's sounded like he was watching Cat.

Suddenly Tori got a worried look on her face. She listened harder and could hear voices, but not the one she was looking for. She hated herself for listening to the woman now. Alfred would be so sad. Tori donned her costume and took to the sky. She listened and listened as she flew faster and faster, but her fears just got confirmed. She couldn't hear Jade's heart.


	11. Good Intentions

The air was literally scorching in her wake. Supergirl almost caused a sonic boom through Gotham so she slowed down and focused. She heard everything going on in the city. She searched for specific heartbeats. She felt something faint at the former Wayne Manor. Supergirl shot off towards the cities outskirts.

When she arrived at the ruined building she scanned the area with her x-ray vision. She could hear Jade's heart, but saw no trace of her. Then she realized that her heartbeat was weak because it was underground. Supergirl burrowed under the ground and came out in a cave. Now she could hear Jade's heart. She could also hear alarms going off and see lights blaring. Intruder Alert!

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Jade screamed stepping out of her armory wearing a black turtleneck, black pants, black combat boots and carrying a staff.

"Uhh well umm," Supergirl replied awkwardly standing still not quite sure how to respond.

"You broke into my cave!" Jade roared swinging the staff at Supergirl's head. It shattered on impact and Supergirl continued to just stand there confused.

"I'm sorry," Supergirl mustered. Jade glared at her then turned to go retrieve a better weapon. She returned moments later with a bazooka. She pointed it at Supergirl.

"You invaded my house, you left an old man alone and unprotected and you broke my staff. Leave now or suffer endlessly," Jade growled. Supergirl continued to just stand there.

"Let me make this up to you, Supergirl pleaded. Jade fired the bazooka and the round slammed into Supergirl exploding. Once the smoke cleared Supergirl was still standing without a scratch on her. Jade raised an eyebrow and Supergirl looked away uncomfortably.

"Make it up to me how?" Jade asked causing Supergirl to look back and smile.

"Get dressed and we'll go," Supergirl replied. Jade continued to just look at her.

"I am dressed you idiot, do you think I sleep in these clothes?" Jade growled, but Supergirl continued to just smile.

"No, get "dressed," Supergirl replied as she nodded her head to the left and when Jade looked in that direction she saw her Batgirl suit. Jade then rolled her eyes.

"You are a massive dork," Jade grumbled as she walked over to her costume and started to put it on. Supergirl looked around as Jade dressed and was almost in awe of the giant penny.

"I guess I'm ready," Batgirl growled as she walked back to Supergirl.

"Do you always have to do that with your voice?" Supergirl asked. Batgirl glared at her.

"Do what?" Batgirl growled. This time Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"Talk with that growl," Supergirl replied placing her hands on her hips.

"What growl?" Batgirl growled folding her arms across her chest.

"Never mind just hold your breath," Supergirl stated before grabbing Batgirl and flying out of the cave at an inhuman speed. Minutes later they were in Antarctica. Batgirl shoved herself off of Supergirl and stumbled a bit on the ice.

"Oh dear god do not do things like that." Batgirl groaned. She looked around and then up to see a giant crystal castle standing in front of her. It was all she could do to not let her mouth drop open. She couldn't have anyone seeing that especially Tori. She then notices the door with the welcome mat in front of it.

"You okay over there?" Supergirl asked with concern in her voice. Batgirl's eyes traveled across the ground to Supergirl's red boots, up her bare legs to the blue leotard covering her upper body stopping for a minute on that damn S before green met brown eyes.

"You're not going to try and tell me Santa lives here are you?" Batgirl growled.

"Haha no silly this is my home, well my Kryptonian home," Supergirl laughed before walking over to the mat. She picked it up to find her key waiting which she then used to open the door.

"Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude," Supergirl stated holding the door open for Batgirl who just stood there. Supergirl looked confused.

"You say this is the fortress of solitude, but you have a welcome mat with a key on it. How is this meant to be solitude?" Batgirl demanded. Supergirl smiled and placed the key on the ground between them.

"Go ahead and try to pick it up," Supergirl offered stepping back which allowed Batgirl to step forward. She grabbed the key and pulled, but nothing happened. She tried again, but the key wouldn't budge.

"If you don't tell me what the hell is going on I will find a way to kill you," Batgirl growled as Supergirl smirked a bit. Supergirl walked over to the key and picked it up easily.

"The key weighs 100 tons so I'm the only person on earth who can lift it," Supergirl stated.

"I bet that Cat could do it if she was willing to throw her back out," Batgirl shot back folding her arms across her chest.

"I wouldn't bet on it she isn't as strong as everyone thinks," Supergirl replied with a coy look on her face. Batgirl raised an eyebrow under her cowl.

"She wins every sparring match you to have," Batgirl stated hoping that Supergirl would take the bait. Supergirl just looked away. Now Batgirl let her jaw drop slightly. Then she chuckled.

"You let her win don't you," Batgirl asked. Supergirl spun around realizing her mistake.

"You can't tell her that!" Supergirl cried. Batgirl laughed a scary laugh and smirked at Supergirl.

"Oh so I have to listen what you tell me, but when I ask you to stay out of my city you beat up thugs, watch my house blow up and burrow into my cave," Batgirl growled, "No you don't get out of this."

"Oh my god please don't do this," Supergirl pleaded, but Batgirl was already in motion. She grabbed her Justice League teleported and beamed to the Watchtower. Supergirl grabbed hers and teleported a second later.

"Oh hey Batgirl," Robbie said to Batgirl as she teleported in. She ignored him completely and stormed off to find Cat. Seconds later Supergirl teleported in.

"Oh hey Supergirl," Robbie greeted. Supergirl ignored him frantically looking around.

"Where's Batgirl?" Supergirl asked. Robbie looked confused and was hurt by the lack of greetings.

"JL 002 is moving towards the mess hall where JL 004-006 are currently eating," Robbie replied electronically.

"Where is Cat?" Supergirl demanded.

"JL 003 is currently in the monitor room on monitor duty," he said, "JL001 is currently in the teleport room being rude to JL007." Supergirl looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry Robbie, but I have to go," she offered before running off to find Cat.

I have to get to Cat and get her away from here Supergirl thought as she ran towards the monitor room. I have to stop Batgirl from telling her! Why did I even tell her that? She makes me feel weird when I'm around her. Do I have feelings for her? Oh God!

Batgirl marched into the cafeteria and laid eyes upon Beck and Andre sitting and talking. She glanced around and saw no one else. She spun on her heel to leave and came face to face with Trina.

"Andre is cute isn't he?" Trina asked with a glare into Batgirl's eyes.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Batgirl growled earning a scowl from Trina.

"I asked if you thought," Trina started before Batgirl interrupted her.

"I heard what you said. I don't have time for your stupid questions," Batgirl hissed. She pushed past Trina and started to go when Trina grabbed her shoulder.

"When are you and the alien going to reveal your secret identities to the rest of us?" Trina demanded. Batgirl turned and glared at Trina before smacking the Atlantian's hand off her shoulder.

"If you weren't such an idiot you would already know," Batgirl hissed through gritted teeth. Trina stood her ground and got into Batgirl's face.

"How dare you speak to me that way I'm the Queen of Atlantis!" Trina bellowed.

"More like queen of the idiots," Batgirl growled back. Beck and Andre had noticed the scene and much to Andre's chagrin Beck had made his way over to them.

"Ladies if we could all calm down and breathe," Beck offered

"Where is Cat?" Batgirl demanded ignoring Beck's offer while still staring down Trina.

"Umm in the monitor room," Beck replied. Batgirl pushed past Trina and stormed out of the room without a thank you or goodbye. Trina seethed with rage. Who did Batgirl think she was?

"You act like that again and I will kick your ass you bat bitch," Trina huffed under her breath. Suddenly Batgirl poked her head back into the room.

"I heard that and you can bring it on anytime fish brain," Batgirl taunted before storming away again. Trina and Beck just stood next to each other with shocked looks on their faces.

Batgirl hurried towards the monitor room hoping Supergirl hadn't found Cat first. She really hated how nuts Supergirl drove her. Damn girl couldn't take the hint. Batgirl doesn't get close to people. She stepped into the monitor room to find Supergirl getting Cat's attention.

"Cat there is something I need to tell you," Supergirl said with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Cat asked with an expectant look on her face.

She let's you win your sparring matches," Batgirl stated. Cat and Supergirl both turned to look at her with horrified looks on their faces. Supergirl slapped her hand to her forehead while Cat looked like he had just been shot.

"That isn't true is it Tor?" Cat asked sadly turning back to the Kryptonian. Supergirl looked at her sadly and did what she had to do.

"I'm sorry Cat, but it is," Supergirl replied. She just couldn't lie to the redhead. A fire seemed to ignite in Cat's eyes and she gritted her teeth.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" Cat demanded the Amazon in her coming to the forefront. Batgirl was taken aback by this burst of rage.

"Cause I didn't want you to get hurt," Supergirl answered sadly looking down with a bit of shame. Cat punched her in the face causing her to stumble back. Batgirl almost gasped.

"Hurt? I'll show you how to get hurt!" Cat roared punching Supergirl in the face again.

"Ow Cat what the hell?" Supergirl cried holding her nose.

"Spar with me right now!" Cat screamed throwing another punch that knocked Supergirl back into the wall. Supergirl looked shocked.

"No," Supergirl replied. Cat got furious and went to throw another punch, but Batgirl caught it. Cat glared at Batgirl who glared back.

"Calm down, NOW," Batgirl growled at Cat, but Cat backhanded her against the wall. Batgirl hit slid down the wall with blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

"Stay out of this Jade!" Cat yelled turning back to Supergirl. Supergirl looked at Batgirl in pain and bleeding and something snapped inside her brain. How dare Cat do that to Jade! Supergirl looked up at Cat with her eyes burning red and when Cat threw another punch Supergirl caught it with ease.

"Alright little girl," Supergirl growled like Batgirl, "let's do this."


	12. Tori And Cat Collide

Everything was blurry to Batgirl. Her head was pounding and her costume had blood stains on it. She blinked several times to try and clear her head, but the pounding remained. Wait, the pounding was coming from somewhere else.

Beck and Andre ate in uncomfortable silence as Trina looked at Andre like she wanted to eat him. Suddenly the whole Watchtower shook and the lights flickered. That's when Robbie called them.

"Guys seriously stop fooling around down there you could breach the hull," Robbie pleaded as Beck walked over to the speaker.

"It isn't us bro we were just eating," Beck replied as Andre and Trina looked at him with confusion on their faces. Suddenly Cat cam crashing through the wall near Beck, flew across the room and slammed into the far wall. Beck looked at her in horror as she stood up and spit blood out of her mouth and smiled.

"That the best you got bitch?" Cat hissed before hurling herself through the hole with a growl. Now more slamming and screaming could be heard. Beck and Andre looked at each other. Then they took off running towards the sounds.

Supergirl grabbed Cat by the ankle and slammed her face first into the metal floor. Cat immediately sprung up and kicked Supergirl in the face sending her stumbling backwards. Cat threw a punch and Supergirl caught it throwing Cat through the ceiling before launching herself in the same direction.

Batgirl struggled to her feet. The pain she was in made her vision turn white, but she fought it down. Bury it Jade, bury it she thought. The last thing she remembered was Cat wanting to fight Tori and now she could her fighting. That wasn't a good thing.

"You're going to regret everything you've done!" Supergirl cried as she placed Cat in a full nelson. Cat stomped down on Supergirl's foot causing her loosen her grip enough that Cat was able to toss Supergirl through the floor.

Robbie was watching this fight on the monitors. He saw how much destruction Wonder Girl and Supergirl were causing. If they kept this fight up the Watchtower would be destroyed. He had to stop them.

Beck and Andre could only just watch as the two girls brawled. They knew they should stop it. They knew it could destroy the ship. They knew that Batgirl would be pissed about this, but they couldn't stop just watching the two goddesses fight.

"I say you are still holding back," Cat wheezed trying to catch her breath. Supergirl stood perfectly calm glaring into Cat's eyes.

"Seems to me like you're the one who is getting tired," Supergirl boasted as Cat grinned at her. Suddenly Cat whipped her magic lasso out and flung it around Supergirl binding her up,

"Or maybe I'm lulling you into letting your guard down," Cat declared before dragging Supergirl to the ground and slamming her into the floor. Cat then whipped her into the ceiling before slamming her into the wall. Cat then yanked Supergirl towards her and punched her as hard as she could in her jaw.

Both Cat and Supergirl felt the bone break. Andre and Beck heard the bone break. Then they heard Cat roar in pain. She had broken her fist on Supergirl's face. Now as Cat held her wrist in agony Supergirl stood up with her eyes burning red.

All Batgirl heard was Cat's scream of intense pain and then she could smell burning flesh. The fight was going too far and Tori was going to a dark place. As Batgirl turned the corner Supergirl came crashing through the metal wall to her right. Cat followed and grabbed Supergirl by the throat, hoisting her into the air. Supergirl punched Cat in the stomach so hard that she slammed into the ceiling before falling to the floor and dropping to her knees. As Cat wheezed in agony right before Supergirl stomped Cat's head into the ground.

Beck watched all he could. He grabbed Supergirl in a gigantic green fist before slamming her against the wall. Cat lunged up and shattered the construct with her good fist. She then turned and glared at him.

"Stay out of this Beckett!" Cat commanded before rubbing the blood on her chin away with her wrist. She grinned and turned back to Supergirl, "I'm waiting," Supergirl boxed Cat's ears causing the redhead to stumble around moaning in pain She refocused and grabbed Supergirl by the hair and slammed her face first into the ground.

Supergirl shot up and batted Cat away. Cat regained her footing and charged at Supergirl. They locked hands and struggled for dominance. Cat was starting to falter, but that just made her angry so she swung her head forward. Supergirl had the same idea at the same time and they ended up head butting each other so hard that it caused a shockwave that knocked both Batgirl and Beck to the ground.

"Enough!" Batgirl roared so loud that it startled everyone else in the room. Supergirl looked at Batgirl and all the anger she had just melted away. She looked at Cat and saw her beautiful face covered in blood and a black eye. She looked at her own hands covered in Cat's blood. She looked at Beck and Andre and saw horror in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Supergirl squeaked before tears formed in her eyes. She took off running to the teleport pads and beamed back to earth. Cat looked confused and then she glanced at Batgirl. Cat gasped as she saw what she did to Jade.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Cat exclaimed running over to Batgirl and hugging her. Batgirl squirmed uncomfortably in the hug before pushing Cat away. Cat looked like she was about to cry too.

"It's okay I'm fine," Batgirl stated. A small smile almost crossed Cat's mouth before her eyes welled up. Beck walked over and pulled Cat into his arms. Cat let all of her emotion go and sobbed into his chest. He just held her and kissed the top of her head. Batgirl watched before realizing that somewhere another person she cared about needed to be held.

Back on the Kent farm night was settling in. The rest of the League had spent the day fixing up most of the damage to the Watchtower. Jade had seen to her injuries and promised Cat that everything was okay between them. Now she rolled up to the Kent farmhouse in a Mustang. She thought it was modest compared to the last car she had rolled through Smallville in, but the yokels still stared.

As Jade walked to the door she was met by Alfred who glared at her like a parent glares at a child who has been bad. She stopped moving into the house and looked at Alfred. He could see the shame in her eyes before she glanced away.

"So it's safe to assume you are responsible for the mess that is currently in the master bedroom?" Alfred asked a bit coldly. Jade looked back at him and sighed.

"I can't believe she made you take the couch," Jade joked which was a mistake because fury came across Alfred's face.

"Now is not the time for jokes Jadelyn!" Alfred growled, "you go in there and you make this better."

"It's why I'm here," Jade replied curtly. She stepped into the farmhouse and made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. She knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"Leave me alone please Alfred," Tori said sadly and quietly. Jade could see her curled up in a ball on the bed. Gone was the Supergirl uniform and back were the sweatshirt and jeans.

"Thought you could tell heartbeats apart," Jade joked and she could see Tori visibly tense up at the sound of her voice. Tori didn't say anything or move so Jade walked towards the bed.

"Go away Jade," Tori stated still not moving. Jade didn't listen and sat down on the bed. She placed her hand on Tori's leg which made Tori pull away.

"I think we need to talk and I promise I'm not gonna bite," Jade stated and then Tori looked at her. Jade saw sadness in her eyes and realized how much hurt she caused Tori by telling Cat about the fake sparring. Or so she thought.

"You have to stay away from me I'm dangerous," Tori pleaded. Jade just looked at her. Then she burst out laughing. Tori was honestly shocked at Jade's response.

"Oh please Tori if anyone is the dangerous one here it's me," Jade laughed. Tori just scoffed and looked away again. Jade sighed and stood up. She walked to the door and stopped before exiting.

"Listen Tori we need to talk and I only have so much time so I would love it if you would come and walk with me so we can finally talk like normal people for once," Jade offered. Tori looked at her again before rolling over in the bed to face away from Jade.

"We aren't normal Jade," Tori stated solemnly causing Jade to role her eyes. She looked down the stairs to see Alfred glaring at her and making hand motions to get her to keep trying. Jade jutted her jaw out at Alfred.

"Just get your ass down here so we can talk!" Jade ordered before storming down the steps and out the front door. Alfred sighed at how stubborn Jade was being. To his surprise Tori emerged from her room with a blanket wrapped around her and followed Jade outside. Alfred smiled.


	13. Jori Begins

Jade watched as Tori stepped out of the house and onto the ground in her bare feet stepping on the gravel walkway like she didn't notice. Jade looked at Tori with bit of horror on her face and when Tori noticed the look she returned one of confusion.

"What is with that look?" Tori asked as she let the blanket she had wrapped around her slip off her shoulders wearing it more like a shawl.

"You don't have any shoes on," Jade stated looking Tori up and down before shaking her head at the sweatshirt and jeans look that Tori wore apparently everyday. Tori looked down and then blushed a bit before looking away from Jade.

"Not the first time I did that actually," Tori admitted. Jade raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. It was then that Tori noticed that Jade was wearing a whole new outfit from the last time she saw her. A dark blue v-neck sweater with a black skirt with black leggings and black leather boots.

"This isn't the part where you make up some excuse about being a farm girl country bumpkin and whatnot is it?" Jade demanded. Tori glared at her and huffed.

"I don't feel pain or extreme temperatures so forget the small stuff sometimes like jackets or shoes," Tori answered as Jade chuckled earning another glare.

I wouldn't really consider those small things," Jade teased as Tori got more frustrated. Tori tossed her blanket to the ground and pulled her glasses case and a hair tie from her pockets.

"I thought you wanted to talk, but you obviously just want to make fun of me again," Tori growled as placed her black rimmed glasses on her face before tying her hair into a ponytail. She then folded her arms across her chest and let a little glow of red flash across her eyes for a split second.

"Sorry, I do want to talk and everything it's just that," Jade paused trying to gather her thoughts.

"Just what?" Tori asks genuinely surprised that Jade seems at a loss for words.

"I'm not good at this," Jade replied glancing up at Tori who just stared back. They both stand silently staring at each other.

"I need something a bit more specific than that," Tori stated.

"I don't make friends," Jade blurted out like it was a hard thing to say. Tori's mouth just fell open.

"Friends?" Tori sputtered. Jade rolls her eyes, but has no other reaction.

"Yes Tori what you've tried to be to me by helping me with criminals, taking back Arkham, watching after Alfred and …beating up Cat," Jade said causing Tori looks down with sad expression crossing her face.

"Yeah I'm a monster I could've killed her and she didn't deserve any of the punishment I gave her," Tori cried.

"Well she did almost break both of our noses," Jade offered with a chuckle causing a small sad smile to form on Tori's lips.

"I'm sure she hates me now," Tori stated sadly. Jade placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. Tori looked at her in surprise because Jade may as well be hugging her since the gesture is so out of character.

"I think she feels awful about it too," Jade offered as Tori looked at her with a bit of hope.

"I still could've killed her if you didn't stop me," Tori whined. Jade pulled her hand away and glared at Tori causing Tori to get a confused look again.

"Will you stop beating yourself up about it I'm the one who set her off and I'll have to remember to tell her things like that if Darkseid comes back," Jade joked. She and Tori looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Cat do you remember when you stabbed Darkseid in the eye with your sword?" Tori asked through a laugh.

"Yeaahh?" Jade mocked Cat with a surprisingly high pitch.

"Well he said he was just faking that scream in pain and that your stabbing was the weakest he ever felt," Tori continued.

"Grrrr Cat Smash!" Jade roared with laughter. Both girls were clutching their stomachs and crying before composing themselves.

"I'm glad we're becoming friends Jade," Tori stated causing the smile to fade from Jade's face. She looked away as Tori got a worried look on her face.

"I don't make friends. They can get hurt by the dangerous life I lead and so I can't allow that to happen. I'm sorry," Jade stated looking at Tori with regret in her eyes. Tori looked at Jade and suddenly a mad grin spread across her mouth. Jade looked at her in surprise as Tori leaned in close and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

"I have good news and bad news for you Jade Wayne. The bad news is you made a friend. The good news is that she is completely and utterly indestructible," Tori replied to Jade's statement. Jade stood stiffly before she returned the hug.

"Do you promise?" Jade asked causing Tori to pull back a bit and stare at her. Then Tori smiled again which Jade surprisingly returned.

"Scouts honor," Tori answered before they hugged again. Suddenly something crashed into the ground right near them kicking up a ton of dust.

"What the hell was that?" Jade growled in an all too familiar voice. Tori placed her hand on Jade's chest and pushed her slowly behind her. The contact caused Jade to blush slightly.

"Be ready," Tori whispered before being glommed onto by something red and blue. Jade finally saw what crashed into the ground and "attacked" Tori.

"I'm so very, very, very sorry please forgive me," Cat blurted out clinging to Tori in a power hug that she seemed to want to hold forever. Tori grinned and pulled her arms loose and returned the hug Cat. This caused a grin to spread across Cat's face.

"I apologize to you as well Cat," Tori said as the two girls just hugged. Jade starred off into the distance before glancing back at Tori and Cat who were now looking at Jade with mischievous looks in their eyes. Horror dawned on Jade's face.

"Oh hell no!" Jade cried trying to run, but two arms grabbed her and pulled her into a triple hug. Jade groaned and growled and struggled, but she was being held by the two most powerful people on the planet.

"Jade you made two friends today and they are both indestructible," Tori told her. Jade rolled her eyes and Cat giggled.

"Great can I just die now," Jade huffed causing both Tori and Cat to smirk. Finally they broke the hug and Cat stretched her arms into the sky.

"So we should celebrate new friendships with a girl's night out," Cat exclaimed before bounding towards the farmhouse so she could change. Tori looked at Jade hopefully and Jade rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Better be some good places to party in this town," Jade stated while walking towards the farmhouse to join Cat. Tori stood by herself with a smile on her face enjoying the fact that her life was looking so bright. Then the realization of what was about to happen crossed her mind.

"Uh oh," Tori whimpered as she realized what awaited Smallville that night.


	14. Catorade Rises

Tori stood inside her old room and was dressing to go to the only bar in town so she had on her nicest blue jeans and her favorite red sweatshirt. She sighed and looked down at her black sneakers. Maybe Jade was right about her style. Tori shook her head, tied her hair into a bun and put her glasses on her face.

Tori almost had a heart attack when she came down the stairs and saw Cat standing in the foyer waiting to leave. She was dressed in a dark blue strapless dress and red high heels with her hair down. Tori thought she was stunning, but way overdressed for a bar in Smallville.

"Cat maybe you should go change," Tori suggested causing Cat to look at her with sadness.

"Why does everyone keep saying that it's all Cat you can't wear that in public, Cat you need to put on pants, Cat there are children here," Cat whined as Tori just gawked at her not knowing what to say.

"Oh let her wear what she wants," Jade said coming down the stairs. Tori turned her head and let out a small gasp. Jade was wearing black jeans that fit her like a second skin, black cowboy boots a black cowboy hat and a black and grey flannel shirt that was tied just above her belly button. Tori almost fell over.

"You look very pretty Jade," Cat chirped causing Jade to smile at her. They both glanced at Tori who looked like someone had just died.

"This isn't Texas Jade!" Tori blurted out. The remake caused Jade to glare at her and growl just a bit. Cat stepped back a bit from the scene.

"It's better than looking like we are about to go do our laundry," Jade hissed at Tori causing Tori to just look away and sigh.

"You're going to give someone a heart attack, but whatever lets just go," Tori huffed as she made her way to the door.

The drive in to town had been uneventful aside from the argument over which vehicle to take. They finally decided upon Tori's pickup truck, but Jade would drive. Cat sat between them and fiddled with radio. She settled upon some pop song that Tori had never heard before, but Jade apparently hated more than anything.

ID's please," the bouncer said at the door to the bar. Tori presented hers and the man looked it over before handing it back and stamping Tori's hand. Jade walked up and handed hers over. The man glanced at the Gotham license and then back at Jade.

"Yes it's real and yes it's me," Jade huffed. The man glanced at her with perplexed look.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I've never seen an ID like this, but I guess it is okay," the bouncer stated. He stamped Jade's hand.

"How have you not heard of me?" Jade demanded growing frustrated at the lack of respect and acknowledgment from the bouncer.

"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore," Cat chuckled excited at using as phrase she recently heard. Jade turned and glared at her.

"We actually are in Kansas Cat so this is the one place you can't use that term," Jade growled.

"Then why are you dressed like we are in Texas?" Cat asked innocently causing Jade to swear and Tori to chuckle. The man shook his head.

"I don't even care anymore just go inside and leave me alone," the bouncer sighed as he stamped Cat's hand and all three ladies made their way inside.

The bar was standard for any rural area. There were pool tables and darts and a juke box cranking out sad country tunes. There were also mostly men in the bar and their eyes were on the three young women who walked in. Jade was used to being the center of attention in Gotham so she was a bit surprised when an older man came over and grabbed Tori by her waist and spun her around.

"Why little Tori Kent I haven't seen you in years what brings you back to Smallville?" the man asked as he placed Tori back on the ground.

"It's great to see you again Mr. Ross, I hear Pete is doing well and I'm here with my friends," Tori answered waving her hand in Jade and Cat's direction. Mr. Ross looked both of them over and smiled back at Tori. They spoke to each other for a few more minutes before Tori made her way back to Jade and Cat.

"Having fun?" Jade asked sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes and Cat giggled. Then the stood together silently

"Who wants shots?" Cat asked loudly racing over to the bar causing both Tori and Jade to watch her with surprise. Tori looked at Jade with a raised eyebrow and Jade sighed. She pulled a credit card out of her pocket and handed it to Tori.

"Tell them to start a tab for her," Jade sighed as Tori took the card.

"Aren't you drinking?" Tori asked.

"I don't drink," Jade replied.

"Then why did you come?" Tori asked

"To dance," Jade answered making her way to the jukebox as Tori walked to the bar and handed the card to the poor bartender who Cat was making pull out everything he had so she could try to find what she liked best. When Tori turned around she saw that Jade had dismantled the jukebox and was attaching her pear pod to it in some way. The regulars who would've been complaining normally were all too busy staring at Jade's ass.

Suddenly Swing by Savage came on played through the box via Jade's phone and Jade started to shake her hips to the song. Now the men where shifting in their seats. Tori couldn't help glancing at Jade's "dancing" too. It could only be described as sexy and soon Tori found herself gawking at Jade. Cat was sipping from her 17th shot glass when she glanced at Tori and saw what she thought was drool dripping down Tori's open mouth. Cat looked in the direction Tori was looking in and saw Jade dancing almost seductively. Cat looked back at Tori with surprise on her face. Tori glanced at Cat and their eyes met. A huge grin of realization formed on Cat's face. Horror formed on Tori's.

"You like!" Cat started before Tori clamped a hand over Cat's mouth. She scooped up Cat in her arms and took off towards the ladies room. Everyone in the building including Jade watched Tori in surprise.

"She started to throw up, you understand, be back soon, promise wash my hands," Tori stammered as she ran into the ladies room. Once inside she slammed the door shut, locked it and placed Cat down.

"You like Jade," Cat almost sang with joy in her voice. She may have been a little drunk, but that didn't stop her from being excited.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Tori almost shouted trying way too hard to hide the truth, "that's silly, you're silly."

"I know the truth when I see it Tor and the truth is you like Jade," Cat responded with a lopsided grin. Tori grimaced at the fact that Cat had her dead to rights.

"You can't tell her or anyone else." Tori pleaded with the read head. Cat stopped smiling and glared.

"Everyone on the team wants me to lie or hide the truth," Cat growled. She folded her arms across her chest and continued to just glare at Tori. Tori looked at the ground with sadness across her face.

"I'm sorry Cat," Tori stammered causing Cat to furrow her brow further. Tori looked at her hopefully, but Cat looked away now.

"You say that, but do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep all these secrets and lies as the goddess of truth?" Cat asked angrily. Tori felt pain in her chest for Cat. She never realized how hard Cat must have it with all the secret identity stuff. At this point everyone knew everyone else's identity except for Tori and Jade. Tori at least offered them her Kryptonian name of Tor-El, but Jade just laughed her scary laugh whenever Trina demanded to know who she really was.

"Cat she and I are very new to even having a friendship and if she knew how I really felt that might scare her off so please at least give me time to tell her on my own time," Tori pleaded. Cat sighed and looked at Tori sadly. She knew Tori was telling her the truth and that helped her in her decision.

"Love isn't something that should be kept secret Tor, but I understand what you mean so for now I won't say anything, but I can't keep this up so this is the last secret I keep," Cat stated before walking towards the door then unlocking it.

"Thank you Cat," Tori called toward her as she walked out the now open door. Cat waved her hand, but didn't look back. Tori stood in the bathroom trying to collect herself and her emotions. She walked to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was very red so she splashed some water onto it. She dried her face with a towel and fixed her make up and then she heard Cat and Jade's heartbeats.

Cat's was moving at rapid fire pace and Jade's was beating harder. Tori had heard their hearts do that many times before. She heard Jade's do that at Arkham and Cat's do that just recently at the Watchtower. They were in battle.

Tori stepped out of the restroom just in enough time to watch a male patron slam into the wall right next to her. Jade and Cat were surrounded by thirty or so men some of whom had to have come in while Tori was in the bathroom. The men were angry and drunk and acting stupid, but Tori couldn't help but feel that Jade may have something to do with this. Most of the people here Tori knew at least enough to smile at and ask how their day was going.

Cat had a big grin on her face and Jade wore a smirk. Tori clenched her fists and growled in frustration over this whole situation. When one guy darted in towards Jade she drove a knee into his stomach right before she broke his nose. The man fell to the floor crying. Suddenly all the men rushed in at Jade and Cat.

"This can't get any worse," Tori sighed. From a distance three women watched the scene start to unfold. Each of them grinned manically at each other. They started to move towards the battle, but a man in black cut them off.

"Save these 3 for last," he demanded coldly. The women glared at him, but stopped and left. He watched the predicament Cat, Tori and Jade found themselves in. He hoped they enjoyed for at that moment Beck, Trina, Robbie and Andre were engaged in the fight of their lives.


	15. Catorade Disassembled

Andre was slammed hard into a wall at 780,000mph before crashing to the ground. As he struggled to stay conscious the man attacking him walked over and kicked him in the ribs 20 times in one second. As blood spurted out of Andre's mouth the man smiled.

"What's the matter buddy?" the man asked with false concern. Andre glared up at him. The man was dressed similar to Andre, but he wore a helmet instead of a mask.

"Who are you, why are you doing this? Andre gasped as he tried to stall so he could heal. The man stomped down on Andre's legs and shattered several bones causing Andre to scream in pain.

"You can call me Quick and I'm here to destroy you Flash," Quick stated. Andre stared at him with disdain and hatred. Quick punched Andre in the face 40 times.

"You may kill me, but someone will stop you," Andre sputtered spitting out a tooth. Quick grabbed him around the throat and hoisted him into the air. Andre could barely struggle in Quick's arms.

"Kill you? Not yet, not before the show," Quick laughed before punching Andre into unconsciousness.

Trina swam through the ocean as fast as she could, but the woman behind her was just too fast. She slammed into Trina with her shoulder knocking the air out of her. Trina threw a punch, but the woman caught it easily.

Trina saw that the woman was Asian and wore an outfit similar to Trina's, but it was all black. The woman's eyes grew red and she grew fangs before head butting Trina backwards.

"Who do you think you are attacking me?" Trina demanded. The demonic looking woman laughed and backhanded Trina into a wall.

"I'm the Queen of Atlantis and you can call me Barracuda," the evil woman stated before slamming her fist into Trina's temple to knock her out.

Beck crashed into the moon being mostly protected by his power ring, but it still hurt. The man above him also had a power ring and dressed in green and black, but instead of a lantern symbol on his chest it was an X. As Beck tried to gather himself a giant green hammer slammed him into the ground.

Beck could barely move, everything felt broken and the man was floating down to him. The man seemed to be having an argument with himself. He created a giant green claw and scooped Beck up with it.

"Who? Why?," was all Beck mustered. The man grinned and slammed Beck hard back into the ground. Then when he picked the moaning Beck up again he pulled him in close.

"Name's Power Ring and you'll find out soon enough," Ring answered before flying away with Beck.

Robbie tried desperately to get communications to work on the Watchtower, but someone uploaded a virus into their systems. As he typed away three women walked in.

"I'm glad you guys are here we," Robbie started before being grabbed from his chair and being thrown across the room. As Robbie got to his feet he looked up and thought he saw Supergirl as one of the girls grabbed him with inhuman strength and hoisted him into the air. The two other women laughed.

Robbie looked at the women and saw the one he thought was Cat was Hispanic and wore black and yellow instead of blue and red. The woman he thought was Batgirl had more of an owl type of cowl on with blonde hair sticking out the back instead of black and had blue and silver on instead of grey and black. The one he thought was Supergirl looked similar, but she was shorter, her nose was a bit bigger and she had a U instead of an S on her chest.

"Who are you people?" Robbie demanded weakly causing the women to laugh.

"The baddest of the bad," the owl girl replied. The woman holding him pulled him very close to her face and grinned maniacally.

"Ain't nobody badder than me," the U girl stated before slamming Robbie down so hard it knocked him out and offline. They dragged Robbie to the teleport pads and beamed back down to earth.

Back in Smallville Cat slept on a bunk, in a cell, in a jail. Her cellmate stood by the bars with a furious look on her face and had her arms folded across her chest. Jade was furious. Who did these people think they are throwing her in jail? Didn't they know who she was?

Cat was actually in the cell by choice because she was tired and didn't want Jade to be alone. They couldn't arrest Cat because she had diplomatic immunity. Jade felt she was just as important as Cat, but apparently in Kansas she is no one.

When the door to the other room opened the sheriff walked in and just before Jade opened her mouth to yell she saw Tori walk in behind the sheriff. He made his way to the cell door and opened it. Jade looked him up and down. He seemed about her age and had dirty blonde hair. His nametag said Ross on it.

"I'll leave your friends to you Tori," the sheriff said before walking back towards his office. Tori watched him go.

"Thanks Pete I owe you one," Tori called after him. He just waved his hand and shut the door.

"So I guess I'm free to go?" Jade asked. Tori didn't look at her, but she did put her hands on her hips.

"Why did you do this Jade?" Tori asked still not looking at her.

"The guy who slapped my ass started this!" Jade cried.

"He was drunk," Tori growled finally looking at Jade causing green eyes to meet brown.

"So that makes it okay for him to sexually harass me?" Jade demanded.

"No, but you didn't have to break his hand and then tell all the men in the bar that you could buy and sell them like they were nothing," Tori hissed.

"They came at me and I retaliated," Jade stated.

"They're not criminals they're just folk Jade, we're all just folk here," Tori hissed. Jade stepped right up to her and their noses almost touched.

"You are an alien from a highly advanced society that lived on another planet in outer space," Jade whispered through her teeth.

"Who was raised on earth by a kindly couple from this town who, when they died everyone else in the town treated me like their own daughter, without question," Tori retorted. Jade stepped back a bit and let her eyes fall from Tori's. She had rolled in to Tori's hometown and caused quite a bit of havoc. She did what she accused Tori of doing that first night in Gotham.

"I'm sorry," Jade said at barely hush level. She didn't need to raise her voice though. Tori heard her clear as day. Tori pulled Jade into a hug that wasn't met with happiness, but Tori didn't care.

"Thank you," Tori replied. Cat awoke and looked at the scene and grinned. Tori glared at her and held her finger to her lips. Cat made a zipper motion across her own lips and bound from the cot.

"Breakfast time?" Cat asked loudly causing Jade to grimace and Tori to grin. Tori let go of Jade and Jade walked past her.

"Sure thing," Tori answered with a wink.

"Whatever," Jade huffed shuffling out the door.

"Yay!" Cat cheered jumping into the air.

10 minutes later the three young women had made their way to a diner just down the road. Jade had agreed to cover all damage to the bar and all the other patrons' medical bills. Pete wanted her to leave town, but Tori had convinced him that deep down Jade was good and wouldn't act out again.

"Hi I'm Holly and I will be your server, can I start the three of you off with something to drink?" their server asked as the three ladies took a seat at a booth.

"Can I get a glass of milk please?" Tori asked

"Water for me thanks," Cat replied

"Coffee, black and keep it coming," Jade growled. The server wrote the order down, handed them menus and walked to the kitchen. Tori and Cat both just looked at Jade who glared back at them.

"What?" Jade growled causing both girls to grin.

"Nothing," they both replied at the same time which caused them to chuckle. Jade continued to glare. Suddenly Tori got a weird look on her face. Jade looked at her confused and then noticed beads of sweat form on Tori's forehead.

"Tori are you okay?" Jade asked with concern in her voice. Cat looked at Tori and started to grow worried as well when she saw Tori's eyes starting to roll into the back of her head.

"I feel weird and I hear weird heartbeats," Tori answered. At that moment a rock flew through the window of the diner and landed on the table of the three girls. Jade looked at in surprise which grew when the rock began to glow green. Tori screamed in pain and recoiled in terror at the sight of the rock.

Jade reached for the rock, but a cable wrapped around her wrist. It was a cable similar to the ones she used, but it had an owlarang attached to the end? Jade had seconds to be surprised before she was yanked out of the window. As Cat reached for her a yellow rope was wrapped around Cat's neck. As Cat gasped for air she too was pulled out the window.

As Tori struggled to move a woman walked into the diner dressed similar to Tori's Supergirl uniform, but Tori noticed the U on her chest. The woman sat down at the table and smiled evilly at Tori.

"What's the matter Supergirl you don't like Kryptonite?" the woman asked coldly. She picked up the rock and smashed it against Tori's face. Tori screamed as her face was burned by the Kryptonite. Blood dripped from her mouth and her eye started to swell.

The other people in the room murmured. Had they heard right? Was sweet little innocent farm girl Victoria Kent really Supergirl. The evil woman looked at all the scared bystanders watching the scene.

"Oops gotta keep the secret," the woman laughed before turning her heat vision on the people in the diner incinerating them all.

"No!" Tori screamed as she tried to stand, but fell to the floor. The woman stood, grabbed both Tori and the Kryptonite and marched out the door. Outside Jade was bound by many cables and Cat was hung from a streetlight. Tori was dropped next to Jade who looked at her with concern and fear.

"Who are you people and what the hell do you want?" Jade demanded with a growl the fear on her face replaced with anger as she glared at the three evil women.

"You will address me as Ultragirl," the woman dressed like Tori stated casually tossing the Kryptonite casually into the air.

"I'm the queen of the Amazons and you will address me as Super Woman," the dark version of Cat ordered. Cat growled at her causing the woman to backhand Cat.

And dear little sister you can call me Owlgirl," the dark dressed blonde standing behind Jade cooed evilly causing Jade to look at her with surprise.

"Sister?" Jade gasped out before Owlgirl pressed Jade down onto the ground with her boot.

"We are here to kill you, take your place and rule this planet as we do our own," Super Woman said with venom in her voice. She punched Cat in the stomach before Cat could hiss at her.

"We are the Crime Syndicate and as our first official act," Ultragirl said walking over to Tori. She stuffed the Kryptonite into Tori's shirt causing Tori to gasp and cry in pain. Ultragirl then lifted Tori up with one hand and looked to the sun. With all her monstrous might she launched Tori into space and then Tori smashed into the sun.

"No!" Jade screamed fighting a tear down.

"I wish you guys could hear the sizzle," Ultragirl laughed. Owlgirl and Super Woman laughed along with her as Cat started to cry and Jade just looked at nothing. Owlgirl pulled Jade to her feet and then pulled out a small device. Next thing Jade knew she and Owlgirl were inside the Batcave.

"Sorry to cut our reunion short sis, but we have a world to conquer and your friends to make an example of," Owlgirl said before shoving Jade to the ground. She then teleported away leaving Jade alone. Jade struggled with her bonds and had just gotten loose when the cave exploded. Jade saw the cave-in rushing towards her. She started to run.


	16. Catorade Cubed

In the crumbling Batcave Jade ran as fast as she could away from the cave in. She was barely a step ahead of it when she saw the opening she was looking for. Running out of headroom she slid across the ground and slipped through the small opening.

Out the other side of the opening she launched into an open chasm. Plummeting downward she grabbed onto a pole she installed and used it to slow her descent the rest of the way. When she touched down the lights flickered on. They failed to destroy the part of the cave where she kept her prototypes.

She had other caves like the one at Arkham and the one under Wayne Industries and spare suits and cars at the penthouse, but she couldn't get to those without drawing attention. She had two suits down here. She was pulling up the schematics on project Beyond when the cave started to rumble. It sounded like someone was burrowing down into the caves.

Jade stepped into the armory and grabbed some batarangs. Now it sounded like someone was throwing all the earth above her around. Ultragirl must have heard her somehow. Knew she was still alive and come to finish her. Jade stepped back into the shadows as whoever was above her had started to burrow down to her current location.

As rocks and dirt started to fall onto the ground she readied herself for combat. The person from above crashed to the ground landing easily on their feet. Jade saw the red cape and brown hair as the woman desperately looked around the cave. When the woman turned towards her Jade started to throw her batarang when she saw the S on the woman's chest. Jade looked up and her green eyes met familiar brown ones.

"Tori?" Jade almost gasped not believing her eyes.

"Jade!" Tori almost cheered blurring over to Jade and grabbing her in a steel tight embrace and twirling her around. Tori stopped when she saw the angry look on Jade's face. She placed Jade back down.

"You're alive," Jade stated.

"I know and I'm so happy you are too," Tori chirped. Jade folded her arms across her chest.

"You were thrown into the sun," Jade said.

"Which is the source of all of my power," Tori stated.

"But the green rock?" Jade questioned moving closer to Tori.

"Burned up in the sun," Tori replied also moving closer. Jade reached up and brushed her hand across Tori's face. The burn marks and swelling were gone.

"Your face is fine now," Jade stated. Tori smiled and took Jade's hand into her own.

"All thanks to the sun," Tori said as Jade just continued to look at her.

"This doesn't seem possible like it's a trick," Jade said still blankly looking at Tori.

"It's me Jade, I'm back and better than ever," Tori said with a grin as Jade just continued to look at her. Like she was a dream. Tori was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Good to hear," Jade deadpanned turning back to her suits. She let out the breath she had been holding in. Tori heard it and smiled.

"So what's down here?" Tori asked looking around as Jade made her way over to the computer. Jade noticed that Tori was fidgeting like she was full of nervous energy.

"Not now I need to know what is going on outside," Jade growled. She started typing into the computer, but Tori blurred over to her and stood right next to her.

"Alfred is safe, the Syndicate has moved to Metropolis and has captured the rest of the league," Tori stated staring blankly at Jade who looked at Tori with a scowl.

"You've been busy," Jade stated moving away from the computer and back to the suits. The Beyond suit was at least a decade away from being ready. She moved on to the Insider suit.

"I had to get my suit I kinda came out of the sun umm….naked," Tori mumbled as Jade just turned to look at Tori with a raised eyebrow. She looked Tori up and down. This caused Tori to blush a bit. Was Jade imagining her naked?

"You forgot your pants," Jade said turning back to the suit. Tori narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"For the last time my outfit doesn't include pants!" Tori exclaimed getting frustrated. Jade ignored her outburst and continued to study the readout about the Insider suit. It was ready for testing. No time like the present Jade thought and started to put the boots on.

"That suit doesn't look like a bat," Tori commented causing Jade to glare at her. Tori continued to almost bounce around like she needed to pee. Why was she acting so inane?

"That's because it isn't done yet, but it will have to do. Besides it is actually just what I need," Jade stated angrily.

"How so?" Tori asked looking over the suit.

"Remember when we fought Amazo?" Jade asked continuing to put on the suit.

"Yeah that was a tough one," Tori answered while grimacing at the thought of that fight.

"I took that tech and applied it to this suit," Jade stated a smirk forming on her face.

"You did not," Tori gasped which only caused Jade to smirk more. Jade applied the mask to her head and face and the suit activated. The eyes became red orbs. Tori just stared at her.

"Okay that looks a bit creepy," Tori offered looking away. She seemed distracted.

"Thank you," Jade replied. Now Jade was starting to get a bit scary. Starting to disappear into the bat. Jade grabbed a utility belt and wrapped it around her waist. She noticed Tori had gone silent. She looked over and saw Tori glaring at nothing and apparently listen to something.

"What's up?" Jade asked causing Tori to glare at her.

"Are you ready yet?" Tori asked bluntly gritting her teeth. Jade was taken aback. Tori seemed so angry all of the sudden.

"In a minute," Jade replied with similar bluntness. Tori growled a bit and her eyes fired up. Jade wondered if Tori was losing her mind.

"You take too damn long, they're killing people!" Tori roared clenching her fists. The ground and cave started to shake. Jade looked around and realized that Tori clenching her muscles was actually the cause of the shaking so she did the craziest thing she could think of. She got right into Tori's face.

"Calm down! We need a plan!" Jade growled. Tori scoffed at her.

"I have a plan to smash Ultragirl's face in," Tori growled back.

"Oh brilliant just rush in there like a raging bull, maybe you'll actually get yourself killed this time or maybe if you are really lucky more innocent bystanders will die," Jade hissed. Tori growled and pressed her face inches from Jade's

"I need to stop them!" Tori roared. Jade could see pain and rage all over Tori's face, but she had to get control of the situation.

"No we follow my plan and you do what I say, there is no debate, got it?" Jade growled. Tori was baring her teeth at Jade. Jade was just now realizing how heavily all the death was weighing on Tori, but she couldn't let Tori just charge off and possibly cause more damage. Tori could get killed and Jade didn't want that. She couldn't lose Tori. She liked having Tori in her life. She needed Tori in her life. Why the hell was she thinking this way?

Tori hated Jade right now. She could be stopping the Syndicate right now, but no she was busy making sure Jade was okay. She was waiting for Jade to get ready. People were dying. She needed to stop this now! Jade was right. She just needed to calm down. Screw that!

"Damn you to hell Jade!" Tori roared slamming her fist into the wall and causing another earthquake.

"My plan will keep people alive," Jade retorted standing calmly as Tori raged. Tori stopped and glared at Jade. Her eyes were blood red. Jade had never seen her so angry.

"You have twenty minutes," Tori stated coldly before rocketing out of the cave. Jade stood quietly in her crumbling cave. The Syndicate better hope she can take them down before Tori gets there. Jade activated her personal teleported on her suit and teleported to Metropolis.

Cat was thrown to the sidewalk in front of the Daily Planet. As she focused her eyesight she saw Beck lying just a few feet away. She cried out and when looked over at her she scrambled to him.

"Beck oh my god you're okay!" Cat cried pulling him into her arms. When he groaned she pulled back a bit. He looked at her sadly.

"Cat I feel all broken inside," Beck managed to get out before he grimaced in pain. She held onto him though.

"You're going to be okay though right?" Cat asked running her hand through his hair. She glanced up and saw the unconscious forms of Trina, Andre and Robbie. They too had been unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.

"I've felt better, I honestly think the ring is keeping me alive at this point," Beck coughed. He smiled at Cat and brushed some hair from her face straining to do so.

"No, no, no you're going to be okay," Cat choked out as she was starting to cry. Suddenly Owlgirl's boot slammed down on Beck's chest causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. Cat roared and leapt at Owlgirl, but Ultragirl and Super Woman grabbed her and slammed her against the wall of the Planet.

Most of the people in Metropolis were terrified at the events going on and looked on at the dismantling of the Justice League in horror. Only one person in the crowd looked on with a blank face. The woman in the shadows dressed like a ninja. As the three Syndicate women took turns punching Cat she turned her attention to the two male idiots standing near her talking.

"You think this world has a lot of hot mom's?" Quick asked not really paying attention to anything. Power Ring broke off the conversation he was having with himself and smiled at Quick.

"I hope so bro cause Ultragirl has been holding out on me," Ring stated with a chuckle. They slapped their hands together and right after that their heads were slammed together by a pair of hands coming from the shadows of the alley they were standing in front of before being pulled into the alley.

Seconds later Power Ring emerged from the alley screaming in pain clutching his right arm. Ultragirl, Owlgirl and Super Woman looked at him and laughed. His arm had been broken in multiple places and his ring had been taken. They stopped laughing when a Batarang struck him in the head knocking him cold. Batgirl emerged from the alley dragging a broken and unconscious Quick with her. The three girls glared at her.

"What's the matter ladies, it isn't funny when we aren't caught off guard. Ultragirl fired her heat vision at Batgirl, but the suit just absorbed it. Owlgirl got a smirk on her face.

"Good to see you again sister," Owlgirl cooed sarcastically.

"Yeah you can stop calling me that," Batgirl shot back coldly. She knew Barracuda was sneaking up behind her. Batgirl just needed to wait until she got a bit closer before striking. Sadly twenty minutes expired before that happened.

A gust of wind roared through the street and Barracuda was launched backwards before rocketing into the sky. This isn't happening was all Jade could think. The three remaining Syndicate members and Cat looked at Batgirl in shock.

"Where the hell did Barracuda go?" Ultragirl asked angrily. Suddenly Supergirl crashed down into the street in front of Batgirl. She stood before the Syndicate with a massive scowl on her face and her eyes were burning red.

"Orbit, she went into orbit at mach 3," Supergirl stated darkly. Jade couldn't move. This wasn't Supergirl and it sure as hell wasn't sweet Tori Kent. No this was the Kryptonian goddess who fell from the stars. The one who could crack the Earth with her bare hands and melt you down into nothing just by looking at you and she was angry.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ultragirl demanded. Supergirl smirked, but her eyes didn't dim at all.

"It means that if you had been paying attention you would've heard her go….pop," Supergirl answered with evil in her voice. A sadistic smile formed on her face before she launched herself into Ultragirl rocketing both of them miles out of the city. Owlgirl and Super Woman looked at each other before teleporting away. Batgirl ran over to Cat and Beck.

"Cat are you good to fight?" Batgirl asked helping the redhead to her feet. Cat nodded in response, but looked down at Beck.

"Go and finish this, I'll be fine," Beck said weakly. Batgirl nodded at him and turned to leave with Cat.

"Was that Tori?" Cat asked sounding a bit afraid. Jade looked at her. Then hit her own teleport key.

"Not anymore," Jade answered as they beamed to the fight.

**A/N Hope you guys are liking my 4 part Catorade arc. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. **


	17. Catorade Victorious

Owlgirl and Super Woman were slammed backwards by a shockwave the second they teleported in to the area just outside Metropolis that Supergirl and Ultragirl were fighting in. The shockwave being caused by the two battling girls fists colliding with each other. The shockwave could be felt all the way in Gotham. Supergirl hit Ultragirl with an uppercut that launched her into the sky. Supergirl shot up right after her causing the ground to rumble as she launched

Batgirl and Cat teleported in to the same spot and the second Cat saw Super Woman she leapt into the air and started to spin. When she landed in front of Super Woman she was now dressed as Wonder Girl. The two Amazons then started to brawl with each other. Bones and cartilage could be heard snapping as they crashed across the ground.

Batgirl and Owlgirl stared at each other for a moment. Then they started to circle each other. Owlgirl lunged at Batgirl, but Batgirl grabbed her arm then activated her teleported. Suddenly both women were in the Batcave just outside of Arkham Asylum. Once in Batgirl separated from Owlgirl and faded into the shadows.

"What's the matter sister are you scared to face me one on one?" Owlgirl teased as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Hardly and I told you to stop calling me that," Batgirl growled from the shadows.

"But you technically are my sister. In my world my mother and my sister were killed in front of me. Her name was Jade," Owlgirl stated moving around the cave now. She had an owlarang at the ready.

"So your name isn't Jade?" Batgirl asked from the shadows. There was no confusion in her voice.

"No I'm your older sister Quinn," Owlgirl laughed coldly. She had taken to the shadows herself at this point.

"So your father is alive?" Batgirl asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Well he survived the incident, but he was the first person Joe Chill told me to kill when I joined his gang on my eighteenth birthday," Owlgirl answered. Batgirl stiffened at the answer, her hands tightening into fists.

"You work with Chill?" Batgirl hissed. Owlgirl smiled and tried to pinpoint Batgirl's location, but her voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Nope, killed him right after," Owlgirl replied with a wicked smile. Batgirl had heard enough. She launched a fist that connected with Owlgirl's jaw. Owlgirl stumbled back and spit blood out of her mouth. She smiled at Batgirl right before she charged at her.

Outside of Metropolis Wonder Girl grabbed Super Woman by the back of her head and slammed her face first into the ground. She tried to follow up with a punch, but Super Woman rolled forward and then hand sprung back dropkicking Wonder Girl in the stomach. Both women skidded across the ground Wonder Girl on her back, Super Woman on her feet.

Super Woman tried for an axe kick, but Wonder Girl blocked it with her hands. Wonder Girl rolled to her feet keeping hold of Super Woman's foot which caused the evil Amazon to fall over onto her face. Wonder Girl applied an ankle lock, but Super Woman turned over and kicked her in the face.

Wonder Girl growled and threw a punch that connected with Super Woman's forehead. Super Woman threw her own punch and popped Wonder Girl in the jaw. Both women had blood dripping out of their mouths. They then both reached for their lassos.

"I love this," Ultragirl laughed as she fired her heat vision at Supergirl who easily dodged it. Both women were fighting miles in the sky. Anyone else would have frozen or suffocated up so high.

"Stop laughing!" Supergirl roared as she slammed her fists into Ultragirl's stomach knocking the wind out of her. Supergirl grabbed hold of the evil woman's hair and leveled punch after punch into her face. She then drove her knee into Ultragirl's jaw.

"Nice try," Ultragirl chuckled as she brought her own fist into Supergirl's nose knocking her backwards. Ultragirl felt her fist crack on impact. She looked at her hand with a confused look, but didn't have time to ponder it because Supergirl punched her back in the nose. Ultragirl roared and tackled Supergirl back towards the ground, both girls punching each other the whole way down.

Wonder Girl slammed into the ground hard. She scrambled to her feet just as Super Woman dropped down onto her feet first driving Wonder Girl into the ground. As Wonder Girl stuck out of the ground by just her head Super Woman stood over her with a smirk on her face.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be the queen like me?" Super Woman asked pulling Wonder Girl out of the ground by her hair. Wonder Girl opened her eyes and Super Woman wrapped her lasso around neck.

"What the hell?" Wonder Girl sputtered as Super Woman slammed her back into the ground.

"It's my lasso and it makes you reveal your deepest desires and I want to know Caterina that you truly wish to be more like me. Santana Queen of the Amazon's," Super Woman demanded. Wonder Girl grabbed her around the throat.

"What I want Super Woman is to hurt you!" Wonder Girl roared punching her into the sky. Wonder Girl pulled the lasso off of her neck and then snapped it in half. She watched as Super Woman fell back to the earth.

By now the rest of the world was aware of the fight going on between the Syndicate and the League. The government had descended upon Metropolis and were locking up the downed members of the Syndicate and tending to the injured Leaguers. Trina, Robbie and Andre would be fine. Beck would need recovery time.

"How could you work for Chill?" Batgirl demanded nailing Owlgirl in the chest with a palm strike. Owlgirl responded with a spin kick to Batgirl's temple. Batgirl fell to the ground as Owlgirl stood over her.

"He raised me," Owlgirl revealed. Batgirl stared up at her in disbelief

"How?" Batgirl gasped.

"Father gave me to him so Chill would let him keep his life," Owlgirl chuckled. Batgirl could hide her shock no longer. Just how different was the world her "sister" had come from? Both women charged each other and both their fists slammed into the others left eye, shattering the others eye lenses and knocking both women backwards.

"I can see now that your father was nothing like mine, I'm sorry," Batgirl said with no detectable emotion in her voice. Owlgirl laughed and planted a boot solidly into Batgirl's stomach rather easily.

"I'm not," she stated with sinister tones. Batgirl ran into the darkness of the cave and Owlgirl gave chase. As she ran through the darkness she noticed pieces of the Insider suit thrown to the floor. She knew Jade couldn't see with the lenses destroyed and it was obvious the girl was getting desperate and scared.

Ultragirl was in trouble. She was flying faster than she ever had before, but Supergirl was on her tail firing heat vision blasts every few seconds. Ultragirl was using her x-ray vision to try and find more Kryptonite which was the source of her power. None was to be found despite it having been all over the planet a few hours earlier.

"What the hell," Ultragirl grumbled under her breath.

"Missing something?" Supergirl asked in a mocking tone. Ultragirl looked back at Supergirl with a glare and came to a halt. Supergirl did the same

"What do you know about it?" Ultragirl demanded. Her hand was killing her and she was certain her heat vision wouldn't amount to much at this moment, but Supergirl seemed stronger than ever.

"I removed all the Kryptonite from the planet," Supergirl laughed darkly with a sadistic smile on her face.

"What?" Ultragirl gasped with a nervous look. Supergirl started to float towards her still smirking.

"I scanned your body and realized that your physiology was different from mine and saw how easily you can hold Kryptonite so I put two and two together and took away the source of your power," Supergirl stated floating right up to Ultragirl's face.

"But why?" Ultragirl asked right before Supergirl smacked her across the face sending her crashing towards the ground.

"Because I don't do fair fights anymore, Supergirl stated coldly before her eyes started to glow red.

The entire world was watching Wonder Girl battle Super Woman just outside of Metropolis. Every news feed had been running with live footage for twenty minutes. Both women were bleeding, both had broken bones and both were still tearing into each other at full tilt.

Beck was being put into an ambulance and could see the fight on the screen of a TV in a nearby store. He wished he could move and help her. The paramedics saw him trying to get up and held him down. Andre started to stir next to him.

"Flash you have to get up and help," Beck pleaded. Andre looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I don't even know where I am," Andre replied with a groan.

Cat's in trouble," Beck blurted out. Andre looked into Beck's eyes and was gone in a flash.

Super Woman was on top of Wonder Girl sending punch after punch into the redheads face. Flash arrived in an instant and grabbed Super Woman off, spun her around and the knocked her away.

"Little Red are you okay?" Andre asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Stay out of this," Wonder Girl growled before pushing Andre out of the way and slamming shoulder first into the fully recovered Super Woman.

In the Batcave Owlgirl was strolling around pushing things over. She couldn't believe how much of a coward her sister was. This was way easier than she thought. She hoped that he was watching.

"Come out and play sister," Owlgirl teased. She looked around, but nothing happened.

"Is my poor, dear sister such a coward that she has run off?" Owlgirl asked the darkness.

"Who's running?" an almost inhuman voice asked from the shadows. Owlgirl stopped in her tracks.

"Jade?" Owlgirl asked, looking around. She failed to see the silhouette of a bat rising up behind her. It came soaring from the shadows just as Owlgirl turned. All she could do was scream in terror.

Wonder Girl wrapped her lasso around Super Woman and started to swing her around. At that moment Batgirl teleported in wrestling with Owlgirl. Flash watched as the women battled their respective doppelgangers. Batgirl fired a grappling hook and the cable wrapped around Owlgirl.

"Now?" Wonder Girl called out causing a look of confusion to spread across the faces of Flash and Super Woman.

"Now," Batgirl responds causing more confusion. Both women pull hard on their ropes and both Super Woman and Owlgirl were flung into each other causing their heads to slam into each others. Owlgirl is knocked out and Super Woman is knocked silly. As she stumbled around Wonder Girl punched her in the jaw knocking her out too.

"Andre I'm so glad you are okay and I'm sorry I pushed you," Wonder Girl exclaimed running over to him and hugging him. Batgirl stood over the two evil females watching the scene between her allies.

"It's okay little red you guys seemed to have a plan," Flash responded returning the hug. He then separated from Wonder Girl and walked past Batgirl.

"Everyone else okay?" Batgirl asked. Flash stopped and stared at her. She returned his look with a scowl.

"Like you care," Flash replied coldly.

Soon all three of them were back in Metropolis with their prisoners in tow. Cat was sitting on the ambulance with Beck and Trina, Andre and Robbie were all standing together glaring at Batgirl. Only one piece of the puzzle was left.

Ultragirl crashed into the ground right by the assembled League with such force the windows for forty blocks all shattered. Batgirl, Aquagirl, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Girl all ran over. Ultragirl stumbled out of the crater and all the heroes except for Batgirl gasp.

Ultragirl has a broken hand and she has obvious scorch marks on her shoulder. Her left eye is swollen and she has blood coming from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Suddenly Supergirl touches down in-between the League and Ultragirl. There are no apparent marks of a fight on her body.

"Get her away from me!" Ultragirl cries as she stumbles backwards. The rest of the League steps towards Supergirl, but she turns her head towards them. They can only see one of her eyes and it is glowing red. All the league members except Batgirl step back.

With that momentary distraction Ultragirl rushes towards Supergirl with a raised fist. Supergirl backhands Ultragirl without even turning her attention away from the League. Ultragirl stumbles backwards as Supergirl advances towards her.

"Look my name is Rachel. I don't wanna die so please don't kill me," Ultragirl begs dropping to her knees. Supergirl turns her head back to Ultragirl and scowls at her.

"How many people begged for mercy from you that never got it?" Supergirl demanded kicking Ultragirl backwards.

"Please, for the love of god," Ultragirl coughed crawling away backwards.

"You don't deserve anything, but death," Supergirl hissed as she grabbed Ultragirl by the throat with her left hand and hoisted her into the air. The world held it's breath as Supergirl reared her right hand back for a punch. Ultragirl closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable blow.

"Lucky for you I'm not that type of person and I never will be," Supergirl stated. She dropped Ultragirl to the ground and all Ultragirl could do was stare up at her in amazement. Everyone in the league looked at Supergirl with confusion.

"But you killed Barracuda!" Ultragirl roared with tears falling from her face.

"I said you weren't paying attention," Supergirl chuckled kicking over some rubble from earlier to reveal a very unconscious, but very alive Barracuda lying on the ground.

"I don't understand," Ultragirl said.

"I needed you to believe I had gone too far so you would get afraid when your powers faded and make mistakes," Supergirl replied

"How very me," Batgirl stated dryly. Supergirl grinned at Batgirl and Wonder Girl smiled knowingly at both.

"What will you do with us now?" Ultragirl asked as she was taken over to the rest of the Syndicate. Green Lantern was wheeled over to the rest of the League as well.

"Now we send you back to wherever you came from," Batgirl replied.

"They don't deserve to live!" Aquagirl yelled.

"We can't kill them," Flash argued.

"Some people need to die," Wonder Girl stated.

"We can't make that call," Cyborg cried.

"The Green Lanterns use lethal force when necessary," Green Lantern offered.

"We have to be better than them," Supergirl stated. Suddenly Owlgirl laughed as she broke free of her bonds. The League moved to stop her, but she pulled out a small device.

"He was so right about all of you," Owlgirl chuckled. She stood right by the rest of the downed Syndicate.

"Who's he?" Batgirl demanded readying a batarang.

"You'll find out soon enough," Owlgirl hissed as she pushed the button on her device. It caused the entirety of the Crime Syndicate to disintegrate in a flash of light. The Justice League stood alone in shock over what they had just seen.

"She killed them and herself," Supergirl gasped.

"Saves us the trouble," Aquagirl huffed. Suddenly all the people in Metropolis were cheering for them. Once again the League had turned back a terrible threat and all the people loved them for it. While the majority of the League turned to face the crowd and wave Batgirl stayed staring at where the Syndicate had been. Supergirl noticed and walked up next to her.

"Come on Jade we can't do anything about it now," Supergirl tried to console her.

"It isn't that Tori," Batgirl replied not looking at the Kryptonian.

"Then what?" Supergirl asked.

"I want to know who "he" is," Batgirl answered. Supergirl smiled at Batgirl and started to lead her toward the people.

"I'm sure we actually will found out soon enough," Supergirl offered as she waved at a small child that was waving to her. Batgirl glared at the child who then ran away. Several feet away Aquagirl was watching the interactions of Supergirl and Batgirl and she wasn't happy.


	18. Secrets and Lies

It had been a few weeks since the Crime Syndicate attacked and Trina Curry was still fuming over it. She had been humiliated and to make matters worse all media praise for stopping the Syndicate was heaped onto Cat, Supergirl and that heinous bitch Batgirl. Sure they had defeated the villains, but only because they hadn't even tried to include the rest of the League into the plan.

Andre and Robbie watched Trina pace back and forth in the Watchtower's common area. Both of them knew better than to interrupt her, but they were curious what she was thinking. Suddenly she roared and put her fist through the wall. They kept forgetting that her strength rivaled Cat's.

"They know more than the rest of us," Trina hissed as she turned to face Andre and Robbie.

"They who?" Andre asked even though he was sure he knew who Trina was talking about.

"Supergirl and Batgirl have told each other their secret identities," Trina growled.

"How can you be so sure?" Robbie asked his one human eye looked at Trina with skepticism.

"You didn't see the way they talked to each other," Trina replied glaring at Robbie causing him to look away.

"That's true they did seem kinda cozy with each other," Andre added which caused Trina to smirk at him.

"Supergirl can't possibly have a civilian identity," Robbie stated like it should be obvious.

"What makes you think that?" Andre questioned like he was missing the obvious.

"She doesn't wear a mask so she obviously can't hide," Robbie replied folding his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Trina said looking over to Andre.

"We've been keeping an eye on her and there are times when she isn't here or in Metropolis," Andre stated.

"So where does she go?" Robbie asked getting a bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

"We don't know," Trina answered sitting down in a chair. She hated not knowing everything.

"I still don't see the big deal here," Robbie admitted sitting in a chair opposite Trina.

"The big deal is if Batgirl and Supergirl refuse to tell us their secret identities then we can't trust them," Andre yelled.

"It's bigger than that," Trina added quietly clenching her fists.

"What could be bigger than that?" Robbie asked now actually thinking about the situation.

"They obviously know each others secret identities and work together outside of the league," Andre replied appearing visibly upset over the fact.

"You and Beck work together all the time without us." Robbie shot at Andre causing the speedster to glare at him.

"Cat knows too," Trina stated with a smirk knowing of the small crush Robbie had on her.

"What?" Robbie asked quietly.

"She knows and that means they trust her, but don't give a damn about us," Trina growled.

"How can you be so sure?" Robbie cried

"Look at the facts man they obviously worked together against the Syndicate!" Andre roared.

"Cat and Batgirl had a plan to work together that didn't involve us," Trina growled.

"More like Batgirl had a plan and clued Cat to it, but didn't want anyone else to be involved," Andre hissed.

"What makes you say that? Robbie asked.

"Cat shoved me out of the way when I tried to help her against Super Woman," Andre replied with obvious hurt in his voice. He never expected Cat to act like Batgirl

"No way, she had to just be angry," Robbie offered.

"She and Batgirl worked together just seconds later without any shoving," Andre whispered. Trina stood up and hugged him. Seconds later they broke apart and resumed looking at Robbie.

"And Supergirl?" Robbie asked wondering how she fit in.

"I saw her and Batgirl talking and being all chummy after the fight," Trina responded.

"Plus there was Arkham Asylum," Andre added.

"Something between them obviously caused the fight between Cat and Supergirl," Trina chimed.

"Okay I get it something isn't adding up, but what do we do about it?" Robbie asked. The question caused the smirk to return to Trina's face.

"We need a bit more evidence and then we bring it to a vote," Trina replied with a devious smile.

"A vote to determine what? Andre asked for Robbie who obviously was about to ask the question.

"We vote to force them to reveal their identities and if they don't then they are out of the League," Trina responded with menace in her voice.

"Cool," Andre responded.

"I guess if we get enough evidence I'm in," Robbie added sheepishly.

"There is a benefit in a few weeks which Wonder Girl, Supergirl and Batgirl have all been invited to attend. I'm going in Batgirl's place. We should be able to get all the evidence we need," Trina stated with a bit of glee in her voice.

Andre and Robbie left which allowed Trina to go deep into thought. This plan would force Batgirl and Supergirl to reveal their identities to the League. Once they performed to type Trina would get everything she wanted.

Miss eager to please Supergirl would give up her identity and remain with the team. Batgirl however would not give in and be expelled from the team. Then she would get to take over leadership just like it should've been from the beginning.

Andre hoped he was doing the right thing here. He didn't want the team to break apart, but it was obvious that Batgirl didn't care about him. Supergirl was at least nice to him on a regular bases, but Batgirl was just such an angry and cold bitch. He couldn't let her drag Cat and Supergirl down into the abyss.

Robbie had a hard enough time watching Beck and Cat get together. He knew she would never want him. He wasn't even human in certain parts anymore, but it still stung to watch Cat be all romantic with someone else. Also Supergirl did talk to him every day. He couldn't let Batgirl corrupt them.

"He" watched all of this unfold from the shadows. He couldn't do anything, but smirk. It was all going according to his plan. Soon he would be ready to strike and destroy everything. Now he needed to make sure the rest were ready to go too. Luckily just down the hall were Cat and Beck.

**A/N: Yes this one is a bit short, but the next few chapters are all conversations so they are a bit shorter than the rest. Thanks so much for all the reviews and love! You guys keep me going.**


	19. Love and Courage

In the Watchtower infirmary Cat dozed quietly in a chair next to Beck's bed. He had woken up a few minutes ago and was enjoying watching her beautiful face as she slept. He felt like the luckiest man alive. Every man on the planet had fallen in love with Wonder Girl the second she arrived in our world. Fortunately she seemed to only love him.

"Cat?" Beck called out softly hoping to wake her up. He got his desired response when she opened up her eyes. He got a less than desirable response seconds later when she flew into his arms. Not that he didn't love her in his arms. She was just so damn strong.

"Beck I'm so glad you're awake!" Cat cried basically squeezing the life out of him. She rocked him back and forth as he struggled to breathe.

"Cat! Can't! Breathe!" Beck gasped out as best he could. Cat let him go and he fell back on the bed with a wince.

"Oh my god you can't breathe!" Cat cried looking at Beck with sadness in her eyes.

"Only when you give me an attack hug," Beck said with a smirk on his face. She glares at him before eventually turning her frown into a smile.

"It's good to know that you still have your sense of humor," Cat teased. She stroked the side of his face as gently as possible.

"You've been worried about me," Beck said not really asking it as a question. Cat nods and a tear falls from her right eye.

"If I had been at your side when the Syndicate attacked you would still be okay," Cat said with a huge sadness in her voice.

"Or you may have gotten taken down too," Beck added trying to make Cat feel better.

"You don't know that," Cat cried gripping the side bar of his bed so tightly that she crushed it. She looked at him sheepishly, but all Beck did was laugh.

"Hopefully you were out having fun," Beck said as Cat finally smiled.

"I was," Cat replied looking sad again since she felt guilty about it.

"Yeah I noticed you were dressed to kill. Was it some sort of charity thing?" Beck asked being actually curious.

"Nope I was at a bar with some girlfriends," Cat replied.

"You finally made friends? That's awesome," Beck exclaimed happy that Cat finally had something to do other than watch TV.

"It was just Supergirl and Batgirl," Cat replied not noticing the look of shock on Beck's face.

"Didn't you guys have a massive brawl the day before all that?" Beck asked trying to contain his excitement over finally getting to learn more about Batgirl and Supergirl.

"Yeah, but we made up. Then we went out and had fun and got arrested and then went to breakfast which is where the Syndicate attacked," Cat gushed so excited to finally have friends.

"How did some cop have the balls to arrest Batgirl and Supergirl?" Beck asked not sure if he believed her story.

"They weren't in costume silly," Cat replied. She was worried where this conversation was going.

"You know their civilian identities?" Beck gasped causing Cat to look at him in total desperation.

"Yes," she replied quietly. She was recalling hoping that his next question wasn't what she thought it was. Surprisingly he didn't ask it.

"Cat no one else knows that. The fact that Supergirl has a civilian ID is huge news. The fact that she and the bat hang out is huge." Beck cried.

"Really?" Cat said almost a squeak. She was very excited to be in the in crowd.

"Can you tell me who they are?" Beck asked. There was the question she didn't want to hear.

"No I promised them I wouldn't" Cat replied. She hoped Beck would just drop it.

"Aww come on," Beck pleaded with a pout hoping Cat would give in.

"No Beck I promised just like I promised Supergirl I wouldn't tell Batgirl that she liked her," Cat spewed right before clasping her hand over her mouth in realization of what she just did. Beck's eyes grew as big as saucers. His mouth hung wide open.

"Holy crap!" Beck almost yelped.

"Forget what I said!" Cat cried

"That's just so wow," Beck laughed.

"I said forget about it," Cat growled. Beck wasn't listening though and pulled out his cell phone. He had just started to text Andre when Cat snatched the phone out of his hand. She then crushed the phone with one hand.

"Hey!" Beck started to yell, but stopped when he realized Cat was glaring at him. She leaned in close, her face inches from his.

"Listen to me Beckett. I promised Supergirl I wouldn't let Batgirl know how she felt. She isn't ready for Batgirl to know. This just went from my secret to our secret. If anyone finds out about it before Batgirl does I will hold you responsible and you don't want that. Do you understand me? Cat demanded with force. Beck looked into her eyes and realized that he was dealing with the Amazon.

"I understand," Beck sputtered. He was worried for his life. She could destroy him. For her it would be easy.

"Great," Cat said cheerfully standing back up and smiling at Beck. He was pretty sure that his heart wouldn't slow down anytime soon. She just sat back down and smiled at him.

"You are one crazy lady," Beck chuckled. He was really growing to love this girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat growled leaning in close to Beck again.

"I kinda dig crazy chicks," Beck replied. Cat smiled and leaned in. He was ready for the beating she was due to give him. This time however she kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I like you too Beck," Cat said stroking his hair. He smiled at her.

"If this is how all my days are going to be I don't think I want to get any better," Beck said with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"I suppose I could give you another hug," Cat said in a teasing way. Beck looked at her with a bit of shock and worry on his face. She couldn't help, but laugh.

The man watched them from the shadows. These two were ready as well. Just one more group to visit and then it would be time for his final push. Everything was going according to his plan and everyone was moving in the direction he desired. Victory would belong to him very soon.


	20. Hopes and Fears

Jade walked down the stairs of the penthouse Bat Cave to find Alfred sitting in a chair waiting for her. Not that she didn't love Alfred, but she didn't have time for this. As she started to get dressed Alfred cleared his throat to get her attention. When she didn't give it he got angry.

"Mistress Wayne I need to talk to you," Alfred stated standing up. He was getting impatient.

"I'm busy," Jade replied as she was putting on her first layer of armor.

"Sit. Down." Alfred commanded. Jade looked at him with an almost shocked look on her face. She hadn't been talked to like that since she was ten. She made her way over to a chair and sat down.

"What?" Jade huffed. She didn't have time for this.

"I know you and Miss Tori are getting closer and I think we need to talk about it," Alfred answered. Jade almost fell out of her chair.

"Alfred I don't know what you think you think you know, but she and I are not like that," Jade growled at him. Alfred looked slightly bemused at her assumption.

"Mistress Jade I'm not here to talk about the birds and the bee's with you. We had that talk when Miss Kyle was in the picture," Alfred teased her. Jade squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She tried not to think of Selena since she changed her last name, became a pop star and started dating Justin Bieber.

"Sorry Alfred, I just assumed that was what you meant," Jade said with a surprisingly sheepish look. Alfred almost chuckled.

"Well you know what they say happens when you assume Mistress Jade," Alfred laughed causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"You make an ass of you and me," Jade muttered.

"However if you think we need to have a talk about you and Miss Tori," Alfred joked. Jade's eyes grew wide and then she got angry.

"No!" Jade yelled causing Alfred to almost jump. He looked at her with a knowing smirk.

After a few hours of talking Jade was fully dressed and Alfred was giving her the final details. She jumped into the Batmobile and put her hands on the wheel. Alfred looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Jade then buckled her seatbelt.

"Mr. Fox had it moved to the roof," Alfred stated loudly hoping to be heard over the loud engine.

"Thanks Alfred," Batgirl growled before the Batmobile surged forward making it's way to Wayne Industries.

Supergirl floated a mile above Metropolis. She loved nights like tonight. No crime was happening and she could just float and listen to the city. She could smell the smells of her favorite restaurants and see the stars through the clouds. Suddenly her League signal device went off in her ear and she tapped it to answer it.

"Supergirl," she said to whoever was calling her.

"Meet me on the roof of Wayne Enterprises," Batgirl growled. It wasn't a question or a request.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," Supergirl lied. She didn't hear any peril in Batgirl's voice and she was enjoying herself.

"Now," Batgirl demanded before the receiver cut off. Supergirl sighed and took off towards Gotham. Minutes later she was floating down to a roof that contained Batgirl and something the size of a refrigerator under a tarp.

"What's up," Supergirl asked resisting the urge to peek under the tarp with her x-ray vision.

"Recognize this?" Batgirl asked pulling the tarp off the object. Supergirl didn't recognize what the device was, but she knew where it came from.

"This is Kryptonian," Supergirl answered rubbing her hands on it. Suddenly the machine came to life and scanned both women and then a hologram appeared before them. It was a man dressed in futuristic clothing and an S on his chest.

"Greetings my darling daughter," the hologram stated looking at Supergirl. She started to tear up.

"Father?" Supergirl questioned. He smiled at her and then looked to Batgirl.

"You must be Jade," he stated. If Batgirl was surprised by that she didn't show it.

"How do you know my name?" Batgirl asked.

"I spoke with your father once when you were two. You share his DNA. My name is Jor-El and it is nice to meet you. You have your father's courage," Jor-El answered.

"Father what is all this?" Supergirl asked. Both women were confused.

"This is a probe I sent out into space when your mother was pregnant with you," Jor-El answered.

"Why would you send a probe to Earth?" Batgirl asked still unsure of whether to trust the hologram.

"Krypton did not have long and I needed to find a new planet for my family to live on so I sent out many probes," Jor-El replied.

"How did you end up picking Earth?" Supergirl asked.

"A man named Thomas Wayne found the probe. He answered all my questions and told me of himself and his family. I could sense he was a good and kind man as well. I felt that if he and I had been born on the same planet we might have been friends so of all the planets I picked Earth," Jor-El answered.

"He was good and kind," Batgirl said almost with a whisper.

"I'm glad you to found each other," Jor-El said.

"Thank you father," Supergirl said. She was crying now getting to see her father again.

"Goodbye my daughter," Jor-El said before the probe turned off. Supergirl and Batgirl stood in silence for several minutes trying to get their emotions under control.

"Thank you for showing me this Jade," Supergirl said with a smile. Normally Jade would hate to be called by her real name when in costume, but it seemed right now.

"Tori when my father found this thing he was just a doctor. He showed it to his best friend Lucius Fox. Fox was able to start a tech company with tech no one had seen before. He was making more money than he knew what to do with so he made my dad a full partner since it was find that allowed him to be so successful. Six years later his best friend was murdered so he named the company after him and made sure that when his friend's daughter turned eighteen she inherited his half of the company," Jade spouted.

"So that means," Supergirl gasped.

"If it wasn't for your dad I wouldn't have the resources to be Batgirl," Jade said. She couldn't believe how this turned out.

"Jade if it wasn't for your dad my father would have sent me to a different planet. Here on Earth under its yellow sun I have all my power. If it wasn't for your dad I wouldn't have been Supergirl," Tori cried.

Both girls hugged each other. They never knew that they were always so close. How much their destinies had been intertwined. In this moment they felt closer to each other then either had felt to anyone before.

He watched from a massive distance. He couldn't hear what was being said, but they were ready too. He just needed two more things to happen and then he could strike. He just needed Tori and Trina to act accordingly.


	21. Two Steps Back

The night of the charity event Alfred heard a knock at the door of the Wayne penthouse. As he made his way to the door he wondered who could be knocking. Jade told him she didn't have a date for the event. When he opened the door he was only a little surprised to see Tori there.

"Hello Alfred," Tori greeted warmly. She was dressed much nicer than normal. She had on black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black dress vest. Her hair was in a styled bun and she had on her black rimmed glasses. She even had on red boots. Oh wait he thought.

"Miss Tori it is always such a pleasure," Alfred returned the warm greeting. He let her in and noticed she was carrying a long metal box.

"Is Jade here?" Tori asked already knowing the answer, but being polite. She figured Alfred preferred things be done in a proper way.

"She is," Jade answered walking into the foray. She had a smirk on her face and had on an amazing looking black cocktail dress with matching black heels. Her dark hair was draped across her shoulders and wore very dark eye shadow. Tori couldn't help but gasp.

"You look beautiful Jade," Tori gushed not being able to contain her enthusiasm for Jade's beauty. Jade almost smiled and looked Tori up and down.

"At least you remembered your pants this time," Jade quipped. Tori rolled her eyes as Alfred decided to quietly leave sensing a possible fight.

"I see you still have your sense of humor," Tori chuckled trying to play along with Jade.

"I don't have a sense of humor," Jade said without any humor in her voice. She and Tori just looked at each other.

"Look Jade I have something I need to do and say and your current attitude isn't helping," Tori stated with determination.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous," Jade responded. She then looked down at the floor which caused Tori to almost gasp with surprise. Jade doesn't get nervous.

"It's okay I'm nervous too," Tori admitted hoping it would calm Jade down and make her less hostile.

"I need to go first," Jade said. She looked straight into Tori's eyes. If Jade was afraid Tori couldn't see it.

"Umm go where?" Tori asked with confusion in her voice. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I need to tell you what I need to tell you before you do anything else," Jade replied.

"Umm okay," Tori replied with a silly smile putting her long, black box down.

"I wanted to let you know that it's okay with me if you drop by Gotham without permission," Jade said not actually looking at Tori. When Jade used her peripheral vision to look at Tori she just saw a big grin across the Kryptonian's face.

Tori knew that this was a big step for Jade. She thought it was silly that Jade was actually nervous to tell her something so simple. She knew Jade had trust issues, but this was almost excessive.

"That's so amazing to hear," Tori said moving to hug Jade.

"I'm not done!" Jade barked still looking nervous. Her outburst halted Tori's hug approach.

"Okay," Tori said.

"I'm horrible with emotional stuff and…..what I need to say is…..I fell like I'm….you make me….I'm starting to," Jade stuttered unable to really find the words. Tori thought she knew what Jade was trying to say and her eyes were getting as big as saucers. She picked up the box from the table and placed it into Jade's arms.

"Look Jade let me meet you half way on this," Tori offered as Jade looked at the heavy metal box that was just placed into her arms.

"What's this?" Jade asked both confusion and annoyance in her voice. She hated being interrupted and caught off guard.

"Open it," Tori replied taking several steps backwards and leaning against the wall. Jade lifted open the box and her face lit up with an eerie green glow. Jade quickly slammed the lid shut when she realized what was in her hands.

"Tori this looks like Kryptonite," Jade said with confusion and horror in her voice. She glared at Tori who was slowly making her way back to Jade.

"It is. Every piece on the planet," Tori replied.

"And you are giving it to me?" Jade questioned still not understanding.

"Because I trust you more than anyone on the planet," Tori replied. Tori smiled at Jade, but Jade just looked slightly horrified.

"Trust me to do what? Keep it safe? It would be safer in your fortress than in my cave," Jade said with hardness in her voice.

"Jade I'm powerful and people would want to take advantage of that so if I'm ever compromised I need to know that there is someone I trust out there," Tori answered. Jade winced and Tori was confused.

"I can't believe this," Jade growled slamming the box down on the table. Tori was surprised by the outburst.

"Jade?" Tori stammered before Jade looked at her with fury in her eyes.

"Here I was getting ready to pour my heart out and you go and do this!" Jade roared causing Tori to step back.

"I don't understand," Tori said quietly not really understanding why Jade seemed to be freaking out.

"I understand Tori! You'll get your wish! When the time comes I'll be your murderer!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. Tori gasped at Jade's assumption.

"No Jade that isn't what I mean!" Tori cried. Jade slammed her fist down on the table.

"You just said that you trust me to murder you if someone ever takes over your mind, correct?" Jade growled.

"I," Tori started before Jade cut her off.

"Then you get it! Business concluded!" Jade hissed. Tori was starting to cry. Jade was having a hard time controlling her tears too.

"Jade please let me explain," Tori cried trying to get control of the situation.

"Get out," Jade growled coldly not even looking at Tori.

"Please," Tori pleaded.

"Out!" Jade screamed looking at Tori with rage, hurt and pain in her eyes. Tori's heart broke with the look and in a flash she was gone.

Alfred walked in and saw Jade standing alone in the room. The look on her face was one of a person getting ready to cry. He went over to hug her, but she instantly formed her face into a scowl and walked past him. Not knowing what to do he just followed her out.

From the shadows he watched the scene unfold with a smile on his face. This had worked out perfectly. Now he just needed Trina to push Jade to her breaking point. He looked at the forgotten black box with a sadistic smile. This was just what he needed.


	22. Why Jade?

"So I think we all know why we are here," Trina stated while sitting at the far end of the Justice League's meeting table in the Watchtower. To her left sat Andre and to her right sat Robbie. Further down on the left was a bandaged up Beck and further down on the right sat Cat. At the end opposite Trina sat a very angry and annoyed Batgirl.

"I don't," Cat replied resisting the urge to spin in her chair. Normally these meetings were boring and consisted of notes. Today everyone seemed very tense and Tori was missing.

"We are here to discuss matters of trust and the fact that Supergirl no showed the charity event last night," Trina said with some venom in her voice.

"In case you hadn't noticed she isn't here either," Batgirl growled from the other side of the room. She couldn't believe Tori would just vanish like that.

"Do you know where she is?" Trina asks with a smirk on her face. Batgirl just continues to stare at Trina.

"Do I look like her keeper?" Batgirl demands almost physical getting out of her seat. She hates being associated with Tori in any way.

"We know you two work together," Andre answered causing Batgirl to turn her horrifying gaze upon him. As Andre shrunk back into his chair Batgirl folded her arms across her chest.

"I guarantee you that Supergirl and I want nothing to do with each other," Batgirl hissed. The statement caused a look of surprise to cross Beck's face. A look of skepticism to cross Trina's and a look of horror to cross Cat's.

"I don't believe you," Trina scoffed causing Batgirl to clench her fists and everyone else in the room to tense up further.

"I don't give a damn about what you think," Batgirl growled at Trina. Everyone, but Trina got uncomfortable looks on their faces. Trina just smirked at Batgirl.

"You should care what we think," Robbie said trying to reason with Batgirl.

"Yeah we can't work together as a team if we aren't all on the same page," Andre added. Batgirl just looked at them liked she hoped both would just die.

"What are you idiots getting at?" Batgirl demanded sensing that some of them were looking for info.

"We want you to reveal your secret identity to the rest of us," Trina demanded causing Batgirl to look at her with utter contempt.

"No," Batgirl replied curtly with disdain in her voice. Cat's eyes grew wide and Trina got very angry.

"Tell us or we kick you out of the league," Trina hissed at Batgirl. The situation was growing to a boiling point and all the other league members were tensing up as well.

"No and I don't think so," Batgirl almost laughed. It was a dark and scary laugh that made Cat tremble.

"Then we are ready to vote you out of the league," Trina shot back. Cat gasped and Beck slapped his hand to his face. Andre and Robbie looked like they wanted to be anywhere else at that moment.

"Seems like a coward's way to do it," Batgirl teased Trina. Trina stood up and clenched her fists together. Everyone else sat like a captive audience.

"How dare you imply such stupid things!" Trina yelled causing Beck and Andre to jump. Batgirl just looked at her.

"If you were a real hero you would challenge me for leadership," Batgirl goaded. Trina was shaking with anger and she threw the table across the room. All the other league members jumped up except for Batgirl who just stared at Trina.

"Alright bitch I challenge you and I will beat you and show you who leads the league," Trina growled. Batgirl stood up which caused her face to enter the shadows. The silhouette of the Bat stretched across the room.

"Alright girl. Show me," Batgirl replied with an almost inhuman voice. Trina charged her and threw a punch, but Batgirl easily dodged it before responding with a right cross that connected with Trina's jaw. Trina fell to the floor completely unconscious.

"One punch!" Beck cheered with a laugh. He was just amazed by Batgirl. Cat almost smiled while Robbie and Andre looked on in disbelief.

"Any other business?" Batgirl asked. Everyone just stared at her.

"Ummm…" Robbie managed to get out.

"Good. From now on don't call me unless it's important," Jade stated before turning and walking towards the teleporters. As the guys moved to help Trina up Cat chased after Batgirl. She caught up down the hall.

"Jade!" Cat cried out causing Jade to whip her head around and glare at the redhead.

"What?" Jade hissed looking past Cat to make sure no one else could hear.

"Where's Tori?" Cat almost demanded. Jade turned her eyes onto her Amazon friend.

"Who cares?" Jade scoffed causing Cat to glare at her.

"You should," Cat replied.

"Nope," Jade stated coldly causing Cat to wince. Cat couldn't believe that Jade was talking in such a way about Tori.

"She loves…." Cat started to say before trailing off. Jade narrowed her eyes at Cat.

"She loves to hurt people who are about to express their feelings for her," Jade hisses with a bit of pain. Normally Jade wouldn't be so open with her emotions, but Cat needed to see that Tori was at fault.

"Explain!" Cat demanded. She was starting to get giddy over what gossip she was about to hear.

"She came over and when I started to open up to her she asked me to kill her," Jade replied with a horrible bitterness in her voice.

"What? How?" Cat questioned. Something wasn't adding up in her mind.

"She handed me a box with all the Kryptonite in the world in it and told me she "trusts" me with it," Jade growled at the memory.

"Oh Jade!" Cat squealed like that was a good thing. Jade actually looked confused as she watched Cat jump up and down.

"I don't understand," Jade said hoping Cat would elaborate on the sudden joy.

"She was telling you that she trusts you with her life," Cat explained.

"Oh no," Jade gasped and took off running to a teleporter. She just remembered something horribly important.

Jade got back to the penthouse cave and immediately noticed the lights were out. She tried a switch and nothing happened. The lights were broken.

"Alfred?" Jade called out. There was no answer, but she could see a flickering light in the distance.

"Hello?" Jade asked hoping Alfred would come around the corner with candles, but nothing happened. She rounded the corner herself and came upon a man sitting at a wooden table. In front of him was a birthday cake and the light was from the candles.

The 30ish looking man had short brown hair. He was dressed in all black with a long black coat covering his other clothes and from what she could see he appeared to be quite well built. His eyes were green and his skin was almost as white as Jade's.

"Jade come and sit with me," the man offered with a sly smile. He pointed to the chair on the other side of the table.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!?" Jade demanded loudly. The man didn't flinch.

"I'm going to excuse the bad manners," he replied dropping his smile. His nonchalant attitude pissed Jade off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jade roared, but the man continued to remain calm.

"My name is Darien," the man replied with his smirk returning.

"And?" Jade asked with horrible anger in her voice.

"And I want you to come and celebrate Tori's birthday with me," Darien answered calmly.

"It isn't Tori's birthday," Jade hissed. She knew this. She had marked it on her calendar personally. Darien appeared to finally get physically angry.

"I know that! Don't you think I know that?" Darien demanded with a dark growl.

"Well," Jade replied happy she made him angry.

"I wasn't here for Tori's last birthday so it's really important we celebrate it now since her last birthday was her last birthday," Darien stated with a hideous smirk.

"What?" Jade asked with a whisper. The man's last statement had made her blood run cold.

"I got her the greatest present," Darien stated with glee as he produced a familiar long, metal box and placed it on the table. Jade looked at the box and she started to tremble. How could she be so careless?

"This can't be," Jade said barely at a whisper's volume. She prayed and pleaded and hoped, but Darien crushed all that when he opened the box and there was no green glow.

"The look on her face was priceless," Darien said with a chuckle. Jade's entire body was enveloped in fury and she lunged at him, leaping across the table. She made contact with nothing. It was like he was never there.

The lights came back on and so did the monitors. As Jade laid on the floor she wondered if she had just had a horrible nightmare. As if to answer her the news came on the main computer. She could see it as clear as day on the screen. Supergirl found dead on top of the Daily Planet.


	23. A Dark And Terrible Thing

It was all Tori could do to keep from bursting into tears at Jade's penthouse. Once she was in the sky however couldn't hold them back anymore. She flew back to Metropolis sobbing and wondering how Jade could have read her intentions so wrong.

She floated above the city trying to focus on anything other than Jade's heartbeat. She tried to drown out Jade's voice by focusing on the voice she knew second best. Listening to Cat talk gave her a headache so she tried to focus on smells. She could smell her favorite pizza place, popcorn from a movie theatre, Jade's perfume. Tori could only smack her hand to her forehead.

She needed to get out of there. Away from everything and everyone. As she cast her civilian clothing off leaving only her costume on she heard what sounded like someone crying. Someone on top of a building was crying. Tori floated back down towards Metropolis and found a man sitting on top of the Daily Planet.

His legs were dangling off the ledge and he was dressed like a janitor. He seemed to be in his thirties. He had brown hair, green eyes and skin that was pale like Jade's. Tori floated down next to him actually sitting exactly like he was. He didn't seem to notice her.

"Hello," Supergirl said scaring the man so much he almost fell off the ledge. She caught his arm and he didn't go anywhere.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" he gasps before getting a good look at the girl sitting next to him. His eyes almost bulge out if his head.

"Just wondering what you were up to," Supergirl replied with a million dollar smile. The man seemed to be put at ease with her smile.

"Throwing myself a pity party," the man sighed. Supergirl frowned at him.

"What's your name?" Supergirl asked hoping to calm the man down. Get him feeling better.

"Darien," the man replied. Supergirl smiled at him and he tried to smile back, but failed.

"You can call me Tor," Supergirl offered still smiling. He gave her a confused look.

"You look like Supergirl to me," Darien replied with a bit of humor in his voice. Supergirl chuckled.

"Well I am, but you calling me that just seems too formal and I'd like to keep things casual right now," Supergirl said. Darien frowned and looked into the city.

"You shouldn't try to stop me," Darien stated with sadness in his voice. This caused Supergirl to frown too.

"Why is that?" Supergirl asks with concern in her voice. Darien glances at her and then sighs.

"I've done some bad things in my life and I don't deserve to live anymore," Darien replies. Supergirl looks at him with confusion.

"Nobody is perfect. Sometimes you just need to push forward and do the right thing in the right now," Supergirl offered to the man.

"I really don't think there is any road for redemption for me," Darien said with some venom.

"I can try to help you find one," Supergirl said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When I say that I've done horrible things I mean I have killed people," Darien lamented. Supergirl's faced dropped a bit, but she tried to stay optimistic.

"While I never condone taking a life you seem repentant and that is a good step," Supergirl said. Darien looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"You are too good for this world and all the horrible people in it," Darien growled causing Supergirl to turn his face to hers. She had incredible determination in her eyes.

"No one on this planet is so horrible that they deserve to die. They are amazing. They want to be great. They just need someone to show them the light," Supergirl stated. Darien grinned at her.

It was at that moment that Darien picked to jam a Kryptonite shard into Supergirl's stomach. She screamed in pain and tried to tumble away by rolling across the roof. As she tried to pull the Kryptonite out of her stomach it burned her hand.

"Tori, Tori, Tori. Stupid, trusting Tori," Darien chuckled as he staled towards her. He pulled another piece of Kryptonite out and jammed it into her ribs. Supergirl screamed again. She writhed in pain and could barely move.

"How?" Supergirl sputtered trying to crawl away. Darien jammed Kryptonite into her shoulder and thigh. Supergirl groaned and gasped. She could barely move now.

"Never heard of the pocket dimension? Beck keeps his power battery there" Darien scoffed. He kicked her into a wall causing her to cry out in pain again.

"Why?" Supergirl choked out suffering on the ground. She laid on the ground struggling to breathe.

"I said you were too good for this world so before I destroy it I'm going to take you out of it," Darien laughed as he forced the Kryptonite all the way into Supergirl's body causing her skin to heal over it.

With the Kryptonite trapped inside her all Supergirl could do was twitch and convulse in pain. She felt like she was dying. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth. She could only think of Jade at this point. Supergirl wanted to see her one last time.

"The best part is how easily the rest of your Justice League will fall with you out of the way," Darien boasted lifting Supergirl up into the air by her throat. As she dangled limply in his grasp a small smile spread across her face.

"They'll stop you," Supergirl gasped out as Darien glared at her. He pulled out a final shard of Kryptonite. She looked at it with zero fear in her eyes. Jade would be so proud of her right now.

"Your death will destroy them…especially Jade," Darien bragged with a sadistic smile on his face. Supergirl lifted her head up and bore into his green eyes with her brown ones a look which would break the will of most gods.

"You underestimate her and that is the biggest mistake you are making," Supergirl growled at him. She was defiant to the end.

Darien jammed the last piece of Kryptonite into her chest. Supergirl shuddered and then her eyes went blank. Darien dropped her lifeless body to the ground. Seconds later he was gone. Hours later the police were placing Supergirl's body into an ambulance. Cat, Andre, Trina and Robbie stood nearby feeling powerless. Cat was visible sobbing and Trina appeared angry. Why wasn't Batgirl here? This was important.

**A/N: This is obviously a flashback to the night of the charity event. I hope you guys like it. It took me a while to get it done because Tori is my favorite Victorious character (That puts me in a minority sometimes) and Superman is my favorite superhero. Since Tori embodies both characters in this story I wanted to get her exit right while bridging both characters together. I hope I achieved that here. Thanks for your reviews guys! **


	24. Tori's Replacement

Two days after Tori had been killed a makeshift mausoleum had been created in Metropolis. Her body had been placed inside and people from all over the world had come to pay their respects to her. Cat had even given a speech. Every member of the Justice League had been by to mourn with people and tell stories. Everyone except Batgirl

Gotham City was a war zone. The hospitals were overflowing with patients. The jails were bursting. Arkham had never been so full. Jade had been on a one woman war against all crime. It had been two eventful days. Jade hadn't been home. She didn't eat and she didn't sleep. Alfred feared she would be joining Tori soon. He had no way to contact the league so he called on the one person he could reach.

"Hello Alfred," the woman greeted warmly as he opened the door. She looked no different to him. Her black hair was longer, but she was still as beautiful as she was dangerous.

"Hello Miss Kyle," Alfred greeted causing her to smile. He then realized that he called her the wrong last name and became flustered.

"It's okay Alfred I still get called that from time to time," she said hoping to make him feel better.

"Perhaps we should stick with Selina then," Alfred offered.

"So long as you remember it's spelled differently now," Selena replied as she pushed past him. He raised his eyebrows, but remembered who he was dealing with.

"Of course. How is Justin by the way?" Alfred asked trying to maintain his pleasant demeanor. He closed to door to talk to her as she leaned against the table in the hall.

"This place is almost as nice as the manor," Selena observed ignoring Alfred and picking up a very nice vase on the table.

"That is not what I asked you here for!" Alfred shouted pulling the vase out of her hands and placing it back down on the table. Selena stared at him with an angry look. Then a smirk spread across her mouth.

"Alright Alfred what did you invite me here for then?" Selena asked seductively while slowly making her way towards the old butler. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I asked you here because Mistress Jade has gone missing," Alfred replied sadly halting Selena in her tracks.

"From what I here she's just been keeping busy," Selena countered causing Alfred to become even more frustrated.

"She hasn't come in for two days. As far as I can tell she isn't sleeping or eating," Alfred shot back causing Selena to glare at him.

"So? What can I do about it?" Selena hissed knowing what Alfred was going to ask and dreading the thought.

"Maybe you can find her." Alfred replied lowering his head in sadness. He knew how Jade felt about Selena. He knew how Selena felt about Jade. This would bring hatred from both of them down on him.

"The streets of Gotham aren't exactly safe for a big time celebrity Alfred," Selena said with some venom. She glared at Alfred and he only sighed.

"Maybe Catwoman would have better luck," Alfred offered hoping to convince Selena. She rolled her eyes.

"This seems like a job for the Justice League in my opinion Alfred," Selena stated. Now Alfred rolled his eyes. He was becoming angry now.

"You think I haven't bloody well thought of that!" Alfred roared causing Selena to jump a bit. She was surprised by his outburst.

"Alfred I was only suggesting it because they are on better terms with her," Selena defended.

"I don't know how to reach them so I am begging you to please go and find her," Alfred pleaded. Selena looked at him and realized just how defeated he looked. She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Let me go get dressed," Selena huffed as she made her way out the door to grab her bag of gear from the car. Alfred smiled at his luck.

Several hours later after night had fallen on Gotham Selena stood in her trademark cat suit. She had her hood up and the ears were still perky. She pulled her red tinted goggles over her eyes and jumped off the building she was standing on.

Hours into her search led to nothing, but a trail of broken criminals most of whom were too scared to talk or were still unconscious. A trail was a trail though and Selena felt she was on the right one. Jade was close. Perhaps closer than Selena thought.

A rope latched on to Selena's ankle causing her to fall over. Right after she hit the ground she got pulled into the darkness of the alley she was near. Batgirl grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air. When their eyes met Selena knew Jade wasn't happy to see her.

"Why are you here," Batgirl demanded with a growl. She tightened her grip on Selena's throat. Selena tried her best not to whimper.

"Nice to see you too Jade," Selena joked realizing her mistake a second later when Batgirl slammed her head first into the brick wall behind her.

"Do you see a Jade here?" Batgirl growled pulling Selena close to her face. Selena was in pain and looked right into Jade's eyes.

"Nice to see you too Batgirl," Selena joked again. Batgirl gritted her teeth and threw Selena to the ground. Batgirl forced her to stay down and with a boot on her chest.

"Answer my first question," Batgirl growled as Selena struggled under her foot.

"I'm Supergirl's replacement on the Justice League," Selena answered with a sadistic smile. Jade bristled at what Selena said. She had to have heard wrong.

"What did you just say!?" Batgirl roared grabbing Selena by the throat again and hoisting her into the air. She was gripping Selena so tight that Selena could barely breathe.

"I'm your honey bunny's replacement on the Justice League," Selena coughed with sinister smile. That was it for Jade. Something snapped inside her.

Punch after punch rained down into Selena's stomach. She got tossed into the side of a dumpster. Her head was slammed into the ground. Jade was beating the crap out of her.

"You never talk about her again!" Batgirl roared into Selena's face sounding more animal than human. As she prepared to unleash more punches a golden lasso roped around Batgirl's stomach and pulled her away with incredible force.

"That's enough," Cat commanded spinning Batgirl around so her arms were tied down by the lasso too. Batgirl's green eyes met Cat's brown eyes and Cat saw nothing, but pain and anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my city Cat?" Batgirl demanded trying to lunge at Cat like a wild animal. Cat seemed un-phased by Batgirl's viciousness.

"Keeping you from doing something you will regret," Cat replied calmly looking over to Selena who was slowly getting up.

"You just happened to be flying by?" Batgirl asked skeptically.

"I called her," Selena replied limping over to the two female league members.

"How did you mange that?" Batgirl demanded not really believing anything coming out of Selena's mouth.

"I told you. Aquabitch wants me to take Supergirl's place on the Justice League," Selena answered. Batgirl tensed up and Cat gasped.

"What?" Cat asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Why?" Batgirl demanded with a huge scowl on her face.

"She thinks my fame would get you guys some good press," Selena replied wiping some blood away from her mouth. Cat looked at the damage to Selena's body.

"That disgusting bitch," Batgirl growled wishing Trina was there now so she could kick the crap out of her.

"Jade watch your language and apologize to Catwoman," Cat scolded. Batgirl glared at Cat and opened her mouth to scream at the redhead, but Selena jumped in first.

"It's alright. I wanted her to attack me. I was hoping to push her anger to its breaking point," Selena stated. Cat looked at her with confusion and Batgirl turned her glare to Selena.

"If I hadn't come along when I did you might have been killed," Cat stated. Selena looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Only thing you did was come along too early gingersnap," Selena replied with a lopsided grin.

"She was beating you senseless," Cat exclaimed trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing.

"Jade and I have an interesting relationship," Selena replied with a sly smile. Cat's eyes got wide and Jade's eyes narrowed at Selena.

"Had," Jade growled causing Cat to become more confused and Selena to roll her eyes.

"Have, had, whatever. She's your problem now Wonder Girl. I'm going to try and figure out what to tell my manager about my wounds," Selena stated before turning around and walking off into the shadows.

"She's a very perplexing woman," Cat stated. Batgirl rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Cat.

"Let me out of here," Batgirl demanded. She struggled against the magic lasso to no avail.

"No not until you come in and rest Jade," Cat replied. Batgirl growled and struggled harder.

"I will not," Batgirl stated with incredible defiance.

"You haven't even come to say goodbye to Tori," Cat said sadly hoping to appeal to Batgirl's feelings for the Kryptonian.

"That's because she isn't dead," Batgirl hissed at Cat causing Cat to start to cry.

"Jade. I've seen her body," Cat whimpered.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Batgirl roared like some kind of dark god. Cat almost jumped, but instead got angry. She pulled Batgirl to her feet and flew with her into the air taking off towards Metropolis.

Several minutes later Cat landed in front of the mausoleum and pushed Jade into the building. It was empty and quiet inside. Cat pushed Jade right up to Tori's body and shoved her down onto her hands and knees in front of altar. Cat pulled off the lasso and also pulled Jade's cowl off causing her messy black hair to fall to her shoulders.

"Here she is Jade. Look at her and accept reality. When you are ready to come back your friends will be here waiting to help you through your grief," Cat rumbled before exiting out the door leaving Jade alone.

Jade stayed on her hands and knees just looking at the floor. Somehow she summoned the courage to look up. There was Tori's body still dressed in her Supergirl armor. Jade felt like she wanted to vomit. This couldn't be real. She felt like she needed to say something. Before she could find the words her utility belt beeped at her. She pulled out her Geiger counter. It was telling her there was radiation nearby. Jade got suspicious. She ran the device over Tori's body. It beeped like crazy. She pulled out a pair of goggles and looked through them at Tori's body. Green energy was coursing through her.

"The Kryptonite is still inside you!" Jade cried. She couldn't believe it. Maybe her theory was true. She needed to act fast.

"Thanks for bringing me here Cat it really helped me realize the truth," Jade said coming through the door of the mausoleum.

"And that truth is?" Cat questioned turning around. Her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw Jade pulling a big box behind her.

"That I can save her," Jade replied bluntly walking right past Cat while pulling the box into the open.

"Jade? What's in the box?" Cat asked with a bit fear in her voice.

"Tori," Jade replied like it should've been obvious. She jumped on the box as Cat looked on in horror.

"What!? Cat yelped not really believing the answer she just got.

"Don't call me unless it's important," Jade said before pressing a button on her belt. She instantly teleported away with the box in tow. Cat ran into the mausoleum hoping that what just happened didn't just happen. She was greeted with an empty altar.

"Oh boy," Cat cried with worry.


	25. The Final Calm

Four Days. Four very long days. Cat hated lying and for four days that is all she has been doing. Telling Trina that she didn't know where Jade was. Telling Beck that it was obvious that some monster ate Tori's body. Telling Robbie she didn't know why their personal trackers were offline. Telling Andre it was a great idea for Trina to take over as leader of the Justice League. She had had enough.

"When will you give this up Jade?" Cat asked with both anger and sadness in her voice. Jade didn't respond. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to a bed that held Tori's body. The bed sat next to a window that faced the sun. They were in a room that the rest of the league didn't know about. One that Jade had built into the Watchtower. More secrets that Jade kept from everyone. Cat hated secrets.

Cat had to admit that she was taken aback by the sight before her. Very hospital like. A family member waiting for their loved one to awaken. The problem was that Tori wasn't responding. The Kryptonite was gone, but Tori still wasn't breathing and she still didn't respond to any outside stimulus. Jade refused to believe that Tori was gone though. She sat with her day and night just waiting for her to do anything. She still had on the same grey sweatpants and black tank top that she put on when she started her work on Tori.

"Jade you need to wake up," Cat said softly as she nudged Jade's shoulder. Jade slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Is she awake?" Jade asked with a start looking over to see Tori still lying on the bed.

"Is she ever going to be?" Cat asked in return hoping to get some response from Jade.

"Don't start this shit again," Jade demanded making her way over to Tori to check and see if she had any vital signs. Cat watched silently.

"I assume there is still no change," Cat said with a harsh undertone.

"Shut up or get out," Jade growled back at her.

"It's been days Jade. If she was going to come back she would've by now," Cat pleaded. Jade whirled around to glare at her.

"She was exposed to Kryptonite for days. I had to expose her to red sunlight to extract the Kryptonite. She is weak. She just needs time," Jade cried.

"Why are you so obsessed over this?" Cat cried back at Jade.

"Because it's my fault!" Jade roared before almost breaking down into a sobbing mess. She managed to contain her emotion, but she still turned away from Cat.

"That's ridiculous Jade," Cat said trying to comfort her.

"She trusted me and in my anger I was careless and her greatest weakness was used against her," Jade said with her voice cracking.

"That doesn't mean you need to kill yourself to bring her back," Cat replied hoping she was getting through to Jade.

"If killing myself would bring her back I would do it," Jade stated with both coldness and determination.

"Jade!" Cat cried pulling Jade into her arms. She tried to resist, but Cat was strong.

"Cat don't do this," Jade resisted, but Cat would have non of it.

"You never say that. If you did that Tori would die all over again. She wouldn't want you to suffer. She would hate to see how much you are wrecking yourself now. She loved you Jade!" Cat cried actually doing the sobbing that Jade contained within herself.

"She. Loved me?" Jade almost gasped. She thought for sure that Cat was lying. How could Tori love someone who was so mean to her?

"Of course silly. Why do you think she kept coming back even though you were so mean to her?" Cat asked with a giggle while simultaneously answering Jade's question.

"Oh my god," Jade sputtered as she walked away from Cat who had finally let her go.

"What is it?" Cat asked with confusion in her voice.

"That's what she was going to tell me right after she gave me the Kryptonite," Jade stated slamming her palm into her forehead. Cat didn't understand why Jade just smacked herself in the face.

"Jade, I don't understand," Cat said still trying to figure out why Jade was having this newest pity party.

"If I hadn't flown off the handle and driven her away she would still be okay and maybe she and I would be…..more," Jade told her solemnly. A look of realization crossed Cat and she realized that the chances of her convincing Jade to stop had vanished.

"You're not going to give up on her coming back are you?" Cat asked with sadness filling her voice.

"She wouldn't give up on me," Jade replied with grim determination in her voice. Cat realized that was true. Tori wouldn't and actually hadn't given up on Jade.

Over the past several months Tori had jumped in front of missiles, stopped two riots, opened up her home, beaten up Cat, made deals with the police, and had given over the means to end her life. She did this all for Jade. Jade wasn't going to leave, but Cat had one final card to play.

"Things are starting to get really bad in Gotham," Cat stated sadly. Jade turned her head and glared at Cat. Since the beginning Jade had made it very clear that Gotham was her town and the league needed to stay out. Trina had made sure that the rest of the team didn't go into Gotham and crime was getting out of hand.

"I'm sure the league can handle it," Jade replied looking back to Tori. Cat almost had a heart attack.

"Are you serious Jade?" Cat gasped. She would've been less surprised to hear that Jade had somehow grown actual batwings.

"I'm not leaving her side," Jade replied looking at Tori with a litany of emotions across her face. Cat wanted to say something else, but couldn't find the right words. She just turned to leave.

"What if she doesn't wake up Jade?" Cat asked hoping that she would finally get a reasonable response from her friend.

"Then I'll release her back to the stars that she came from," Jade said sadly. She hoped it would never come to that.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," Cat said before leaving the room. Jade let one single tear fall from her eyes before settling back down next to Tori.

Suddenly alarms went off throughout the Watchtower. Jade ran over to a monitor in the room and pulled up info on what was happening. There was an omega level threat in Gotham. The only omega level they had encountered before was Darkseid. This wasn't Darkseid.

"What's going on?" Cat cried as she ran into the main monitor room of the Watchtower as Trina, Andre and Robbie watched the screen. When Cat looked up she saw a man dressed in black on the screen. His piercing green eyes tore into her soul.

"Greetings people of Earth. Many of you do not know who I am. Well let me introduce myself to all of you. I am the man who killed Supergirl. I am the man who drove the Batgirl into hiding. I'm the man who has killed countless worlds and now I will do the same to yours. I am Darien and it is my pleasure to destroy all of you. So who's going to stop me?" Darien asked no one, but obviously calling the Justice League out.

"What an arrogant bastard," Trina stated with a look of disgust on her face. Cat clenched her fists and took off towards the teleporter. She was going to kick this guy's ass. Trina and Andre followed quickly behind her. Robbie sat down to monitor the battle from the Watchtower. He wanted to hold off on telling Beck what was happening for fear he would enter the fray before his body fully healed.

Jade looked long and hard at Darien's image on her monitor. She wanted to go after him so badly. He was in her city. He had threatened her friends now. Most importantly he had hurt Tori. She couldn't leave though. She wanted to be the first thing Tori saw when she woke up. She needed to stay here. She needed to stay with Tori. Hopefully Cat could handle this.

"Good luck guys. I hope Tori wakes up soon," Jade said to no one.


	26. The Oncoming Storm

Darien had been wondering where Jade had vanished to. He had wanted to feed on her, but she had just vanished. It wasn't the first time one of them had run. He had just been surprised that Jade was a runner. He would've shrugged it off if Tori's body hadn't gone missing. Then he started to wonder if perhaps Tori was right and he had underestimated Jade. After a few days of looking for her he decided that he wasn't going to give her anymore time to do whatever it was she was doing.

After he called out the rest of the Justice League he stood atop Wayne Tower just daring her to show up with them. He noticed a red blur clearing people out of the area. He saw Trina off towards the bay coordinating ships to evacuate even more people. He didn't quite understand what they were planning for until he heard something ripping through the air. He looked up just before Cat slammed into him boots first driving him straight through the now empty Wayne Tower.

"Jesus Cat watch the freaking collateral damage please," Jade said to no one as she watched the fight start. She was hoping Cat would kick his ass hard, but she had a bad feeling about the fight. She didn't know enough about Darien. Cat walked over to Darien as he struggled to stand. She grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air.

"I'm sending you back to Hades you monster!" Cat roared before punching Darien so hard he went flying through the wall, across the street and into another building. Darien stumbled out of the building and was met by Andre. Andre then punched Darien a million times is the span of a second before launching him like a tornado over to the bay.

"Time to finish you off villain," Trina boasted as she confidently strode up to Darien who was lying motionless on the ground. Before Trina could finish him Cat dragged him back towards the city.

"He doesn't get to die so easily!" Cat bellowed before throwing Darien into the air and then watching him slam into the ground. She started cracking her knuckles as Darien slowly got to his feet.

Jade raised her eyebrows high as she watched Darien stand up. There didn't seem to be a scratch on him. She refused to believe that was a possibility. Something wasn't right here.

Andre ran up to Trina and joined her in watching Cat kick the hell out of Darien. They both wondered how a man who had caused them so much trouble and killed Supergirl appeared to be getting beaten down by Cat. That all changed just seconds later.

"Thanks for the energy dear kitty," Darien laughed as he grabbed Cat by her arm when she threw her next punch. He head butted her so hard that her tiara shattered and she was knocked backwards into Wayne Tower. Trina was very surprised by what happened. Andre looked a little afraid and Jade was on the move.

"Beck!" Jade growled as she ran into his room which startled him awake. He jumped up in his bed and stared at Jade with confusion on his face.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" Beck demanded while scrambling to get his ring on.

"I need you to answer my questions," Jade replied with a rumble in her voice. She was stepping closer to Beck.

"I would prefer you answer mine first," Beck replied with some confidence growing in his voice.

"Your ring runs on Willpower right?" Jade asked just plowing through Beck's question.

"Umm..yeah, but," Beck replied.

"Your ring runs on the balance of emotion. Are the other emotions out there?" Jade demanded.

"Umm, no, yes, not really," Beck answered with zero confidence in his answer. Jade's eyes narrowed and she got in Beck's face.

"Yes or no?" Jade asked again through gritted teeth causing Beck to squirm in his bed.

"They say that there are other emotions out there. Three positive emotions and three negative emotions and if they become active it could bring about the Blackest Night," Beck answered. Jade raised one eyebrow and looked at Beck like he just told her that pigs do indeed fly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jade asked with a lot of anger in her voice. She wasn't happy with Beck's answer.

"It doesn't matter because it isn't going to happen. It's just a story," Beck answered starting to get angry.

"What are the six emotions?" Jade demanded.

"Love, Compassion, Hope, Fear, Greed and Hate, but what does it matter?" Beck questioned.

"The bastard who killed Supergirl draws his power from our negative emotions," Jade answered, standing up with realization dawning on her face.

"What makes you think that?" Beck scoffed thinking her a fool. Jade leaned back towards Beck coming within inches of his face.

"I'm Batgirl," Jade replied before walking towards the door.

"What!?" Beck exclaimed practically falling out of his hospital bed. Jade stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Cat, Trina and Andre are fighting him and they were winning. Cat was angry, Trina was cocky and Andre was nervous and suddenly Darien had a surge in power and now he seems to be winning," Jade replied.

"Cat's in trouble?" Beck asked with worry in his voice.

"Time to suit up," Jade stated as she made her way out the door. Beck scrambled to his feet and was out the door soon after.

Darien was making sport of Trina. She kept coming at him and every time he would just bat her away. Cat would come at him and hit him harder every time, but he just got right back up with a big grin on his face. She hated that smile more and more every time. Andre would come in and hit him so hard and fast that Darien should have been Jell-O. The fact that he wasn't did nothing, but scare Andre.

Jade watched all this from Tori's infirmary room. She knew that Beck wasn't 100% and she knew that Cat, Trina and Andre wouldn't last much longer. She just needed to buy more time. However she knew Tori would never have approved or resorted to throwing friends at a problem she should've been dealing with on her own. Reluctantly Jade walked over to the wall and pressed a secret button that opened a secret compartment that her Batsuit slid out from.

"I'm going down there to fight an impossible fight," Jade stated to Tori's body. She got no response.

"Don't be far behind," Jade said to Tori before starting to get into her suit.

Cat had pulled out her sword at this point and was swinging away at Darien who was doing nothing, but easily dodging her attacks. She was getting tired and he was just getting started. He kicked her in the stomach and sent her tumbling backwards. He caught her sword as it fell to the ground.

"This has been fun and all, but I feel it is just your time to go," Darien said smugly as he stood over Cat.

"You don't have the guts," Cat spat at him while some blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Tell Supergirl I said hi," Darien laughed as he started to bring the sword down into her chest. Before he could strike the killing blow a green energy blast sent him flying forward. He screamed in pain because the energy actually managed to hurt him. As he got to his feet he turned and saw Beck landing on the ground.

"Stay away from my girlfriend asshole," Beck commanded as he helped Cat to his feet. Now things were about to get interesting.

**Sorry this update took so long guys. I wanted to get several chapters done because a lot of them end on a cliffhanger. So expect a lot of updates over the next several days. Thanks for the support.**


	27. The Night Fall

Night had fallen in Gotham and Cat was exhausted. She had been fighting Darien for hours and he wasn't slowing down. For a second she thought that he actually had her, but she had been saved by a light in the darkness. A beautiful green light.

"This is a surprise," Darien laughed as he got to his feet. He was actually surprised Beck hurt him.

"This is the end," Beck replied. He created a giant green train which slammed into Darien and crashed him into a wall.

"That the best you got?" Darien teased as he got back up. That had hurt him and he needed to get Beck mad. Suddenly Cat shouldered him back into the wall. He didn't need Beck to get angry. Cat was all he needed.

Back on the Watchtower Robbie watched as he coordinated rescue efforts with local emergency teams. He didn't understand why someone like Cat couldn't hurt Darien, but Beck could.

"Robbie!" Batgirl growled appearing next to him out of nowhere. Her sudden presence caused him to shriek and tumble out of his chair.

"Holy shit!" Robbie cried as he looked up to see that Batgirl was the one who scared him. He couldn't believe she was back. Did she know that Trina had basically taken over in her absence?

"Boom me down to Gotham," Batgirl demanded as she pulled Robbie to his feet. He was surprised because he weighs 800 pounds. He didn't know that Jade can bench press 1000 pounds.

"Just teleport. They are set up to get you right into the battle," Robbie said trying to dismiss her. She grabbed him by his collar.

"I know that, but I need to pick up some things first and I need you to get me down there," Batgirl hissed. Robbie looked like he wanted to piss himself. He would've if he could.

"Okay," he said weakly giving in to her demand. Seconds later they were outside a Condo that had a secret sub basement that Robbie didn't know about and Batgirl vanished into. Robbie thought about just teleporting back to the Watchtower, but he wasn't that much of a coward. He boomed over to the fight leaving Batgirl to do whatever it was she was doing.

Darien was actually having a heck of a battle in this world. Trina had vanished, but Andre, Beck and Cat were still here and still fighting. Beck could actually hurt him and weaken him with Willpower, but Andre's fear and Cat's rage were actually keeping him in the fight.

"I need both of you to stay away!" Beck ordered to Andre and Cat.

"I'm not leaving you alone against this monster," Cat replied slamming her fist into Darien's face. He just smiled until Beck hit him with a giant green fist that sent him reeling.

"He is drawing power from you," Beck pleaded to Cat hoping she would go. She just looked at him with confusion and anger on her face.

"I'm getting my sword back," Cat hissed as she rocketed towards Darien. Beck groaned and looked at Andre. Andre just put his hands up and backed away.

Darien and Cat brawled as Beck tried to get them away from each other. Darien had the upper hand now as every blow Cat rained down on him gave him more power. Suddenly a blast of white noise sent him to his knees.

"Robbie!" Cat exclaimed as she ran over to hug him. Beck slammed a massive green weight onto Darien which drove him into the ground.

"Good to see you too Kitty Cat," Robbie said as he hugged Cat back. Beck floated over to them as they parted.

"What brings you down here man?" Beck asked as he shook Robbie's hand.

"Believe it or not Batgirl did," Robbie replied causing Cat to look surprised and Beck to just nod his head.

"I don't believe it!" Darien roared as he burst forth from the ground actually glowing red. His return surprising Beck and Robbie.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Cat demanded getting ready for more fighting.

"I thought that Gotham was bat free now," Darien laughed until the Batmobile slammed into him and pinned him against the wall.

"As long as there are people here to protect Gotham will always have a Bat," Batgirl replied as she rose up from the cockpit. Darien looked at her with surprise, rage and joy. He was so excited she was back. He got confused when she jumped away from her car. He was less confused when it started to beep and then blew up bringing the building he was pinned to down on top of him.

"So does this mean you are in charge again?" Beck asked as Batgirl landed next to them.

"When was I not in charge?" Batgirl asked with zero emotion.

"Well Trina did take over when you were gone," Robbie replied earning him a famous Batgirl scowl.

"She only thinks she took over," Batgirl stated earning a grin from Beck and Robbie. Cat only looked at her with worry and confusion.

"So does this mean she isn't coming?" Cat asked causing the other three to look at her.

"I'm pretty sure that Trina ran away already," Robbie said not really understanding Cat's question.

"She is still coming. I promise," Jade said only to Cat. Beck and Robbie looked confused as Cat nodded her head. Suddenly Darien blasted all of them backwards. All four of them were hurt and Darien was bleeding and pissed.

"I have had enough of your little fun and games show," Darien roared as he grabbed Beck around the throat, hoisting him into the air.

"Aww do you want to take your ball and go home baby?" Beck asked sarcastically. Beck was seriously hurt now. His injuries had been bothering him from the start and while his willpower had kept him going the rage blast had cut through his force field and drained his ring low.

Darien was seething. Beck wasn't scared or angry or greedy. He had to remove him from this battle or he might not get enough power to destroy everything. He raised Cat's sword into the air and then drove it forward to plunge deep into Beck. It would have happened too if Cat hadn't gotten in the way.

Cat knocked Beck from Darien's grip and her own sword plunged into her stomach. She groaned in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Cat!" Batgirl cried.

"No!" Beck roared leaping to his feet and catching her as she fell to the ground.

"Stupid girl." Darien laughed.

"Not as stupid as you," Cat replied getting back to her feet. Beck was beyond shocked.

"What?" Darien gasped as Cat backhanded him away.

"Got my sword back. Good thing I am immortal" Cat exclaimed as she pulled the blade from her gut.

"Are you serious? " Robbie asked not believing what he had just seen.

"The advantage of your dad being Zeus, " Cat replied with a smile. Beck just chuckled as he flew over to fight Darien with Robbie close behind. Batgirl walked over to Cat and saw what Beck didn't. Blood was gushing out of Cat's wound and she was getting pale.

"How long?" Batgirl asked quietly.

"As long as Tori needs," Cat replied. Batgirl nodded at her. With a grim look on her face Batgirl pulled out her Batarangs and strode towards Darien. She and Cat would buy Tori time. Even if it cost them everything.


	28. The 11th Hour

"Trina and Andre if you can hear me I need you to listen. I know you are scared and confused, but Cat is critically injured and I need all hands on deck," Batgirl spoke through the League communication device in her cowl making sure Beck and Robbie didn't hear her.

"Why should I help you?" Trina asked appearing behind Batgirl almost out of nowhere.

"Because the world needs us," Batgirl replied in a gruff voice that hid her emotions at the moment.

"That's not good enough," Trina hissed coming face to face with Batgirl. Cat couldn't believe they were at it again.

"Because I'm asking you," Batgirl offered which caused Trina to roll her eyes.

"That means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me. We aren't teammates. You treat me like a joke," Trina scoffed and then turned to leave.

"My name is Jade Wayne," Batgirl said with a sigh. Trina stopped and turned with her eyes wide.

"Is this true?" Trina asked Cat who nodded and then Trina gasped. Cat never lied and Trina still couldn't believe it.

"I need your help," Jade told Trina who was still trying to grasp what she had just been told. Trina scratched the back of her head as the three women sat in uncomfortable silence.

"What can I do for you?" Trina asked breaking the silence and actually surprising Cat. If Jade was surprised she didn't show it.

"I need Darien on top of Wayne Tower," Jade replied pointing to the top of the building in the center of the city.

"Can't Beck blast him up there?" Trina asked with confusion. She couldn't fly so how was she expected to get Darien up there.

"Cat is right. He doesn't deserve an easy way. I want you to hit him so hard that it knocks him clear onto the roof," Jade answered with an almost sinister smile on her lips.

"I can do that," Trina replied with an equally sinister smile. She then took off running towards the battle the boys were in the middle of.

Beck was getting slammed against the wall and the rage aura Darien was creating was causing his ring to get drained and his protective aura was breaking down. Robbie wasn't fairing much better as his arms and legs had been ripped off. Just when they weren't sure they could continue Andre appeared in a flash and sent Darien flying backwards with a flurry of punches.

"Bout time you came back," Beck teased Andre as the scarlet clad speedster helped the Green Lantern to his feet. Robbie looked on with a smile.

"I had to come back after I heard about Cat," Andre replied looking at Beck with sadness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked looking very confused.

"I heard she was critically injured," Andre replied causing the confusion on Beck's face to grow.

"No she's fine," Robbie interjected from his spot on the ground. He felt totally helpless and it was pissing him off.

"So Batgirl lied to me?" Andre asked, anger spreading across his face.

"Yeah she is a real whack job," Trina stated as he sprinted past the guys towards where Darien had landed. Just as he stood up she slammed her fist into his chin sending him rocketing into the sky. Trina groaned in pain since the punch had been so hard that her hand had broken.

"That's what I'm talking about babe!" Andre cheered at Trina while Beck and Robbie just looked on in utter shock. Trina just grinned at Andre.

Darien slammed hard down on the roof of the Wayne building. He was very angry at this point. The League was proving to be way more trouble then he expected. He could only imagine how things would be going if Supergirl was still alive. Suddenly he felt he wasn't alone and when he turned his head he saw Batgirl's looming silhouette looking down upon him from the highest point on the roof.

"So is this the point where I am supposed to be scared?" Darien asked with a mocking chuckle. She jumped down in front of him as he got to his feet. When she didn't respond he shrugged his shoulders at her and turned to walk away. That was when a Batarang flew past his head. He dodged the next five before grabbing the seventh out of the air and throwing it back at her. She dodged it and threw an eighth which fell short just in front of Darien.

"Guess this one was a dud," Darien teased as he stepped forward. Batgirl still said nothing, but the Batarang started to beep. Darien was confused for the second it took for the Batarang to explode and knock him towards the edge of the roof.

Now Darien was getting angrier. He launched energy blasts at Batgirl all of which she expertly dodged. She threw a bolo at him and it expanded into a long cable which wrapped up Darien's arms. Now he just had to laugh.

"You really expect this to stop me?" he mocked as he pretended to struggle with the rope. That was when the beeping started.

"Oh you bitch," Darien growled as the cables exploded knocking him off the building. As he was in freefall he thought about all the ways he was going to hurt Batgirl. He didn't notice her swinging down towards him until her feet slammed into his back sending both of them through a window into an office.

They tumbled across the ground and Darien cursed the fact that Batgirl was up on her feet faster than he was. He got ready to square off with her, but she pulled a small remote from he belt. When she pressed a button on it all the lights in the building went off. Now he couldn't see anything. Suddenly she punched him from behind, but he was so strong at this point that instead of tumbling forward he mule kicked her across the room and into the windows on that side of the building. She pressed another button and bats burst through the cracked window. They attacked Darien with their teeth and fangs and claws, but he was only just annoyed by them. He darted towards Batgirl, but she caught him in a Judo throw and sent him out the broken window.

Darien couldn't right himself in time and slammed into a parked car on the street. He laid there wondering why this was so hard when Batgirl slammed down into him feet first. He actually howled in pain as she jumped away. He was going to kill her. She was going to suffer horribly. He was actually starting to grin when heard the damn beeping.

"I hate her so much," Darien hissed right before the car exploded.

Batgirl stood by the flaming wreckage to see if Darien was coming for more. What she didn't expect was for him to come flying out of the fire and grab her by the throat. He slammed his fist into her ribs and they shattered.

"This is what happens when a woman challenges a god," Darien hissed as he squeezed down on Batgirl's throat causing her to cough violently.

"You have problems with a woman challenging gods? I do that all the time," Cat said as she punched Darien in the face sending him flying several city blocks.

"Thanks for the assist, how are you holding up?" Batgirl asked noticing how pale Cat had gotten and the blood running down her stomach and thighs.

"A true warrior never just accepts death," Cat replied. Batgirl placed her hand on Cat's shoulder as Beck, Andre, Robbie and Trina made their way over. Beck had made arms and legs for Robbie.

At that moment Darien rocketed into the sky and unleashed a torrent of hate energy across the city. It infected everyone left in the city except the Justice League who were protected by Beck's willpower. Suddenly people everywhere were rioting in the city.

"I've reached city level power so now you get to watch as Gotham burns," Darien laughed as the people went insane with anger. Then he pulled out a small controller and pushed a button on it. All of the Leaguers signal devices went crazy with alarms and beeping. Batgirl looked at hers and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Watchtower was careening towards Earth.

"How is that even possible?" Trina questioned.

"Darien has control of it somehow," Beck replied.

"But how?" Andre asked.

"A little present left behind by the Crime Syndicate," Darien yelled out from the sky.

"What now?" Trina asked looking directly at Batgirl.

"Cat, stop the Watchtower for as long as you can. Beck spread some Willpower out and try to calm the people down. Trina, get the fires out. Andre, keep people from killing each other. Robbie, access the Watchtower from Wayne Tower and try to regain control. I'm going to go and get that controller," Batgirl ordered and seconds later all of the Leaguers had spread off into different directions.

"You should've sent the Lantern after me," Darien stated as he floated down to the roof of the GCPD building as Batgirl swung up onto the rooftop.

"I'm a better dance partner for you," Batgirl replied getting herself ready for round two even though her ribs were on fire.

"I told you before I am not afraid of you," Darien growled at her.

"I know. You are afraid of Tori and like a true coward you went out of your way to avoid facing her," Jade growled back.

"And you've gone out of your way to try and bring her back," Darien accused with a sinister smile on his face.

"And when she comes back you will be in big trouble," Batgirl almost chuckled.

"You need this to make that happen," Darien said darkly while holding the controller he was using to crash the Watchtower aloft.

"You can give it to me or I can take it by force," Batgirl said through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists. Darien cocked his head to the side and then crushed the controller in his hand. Batgirl actually had a look of surprise and horror on her face.

"Now you get to watch helplessly as your Amazon fails and your girlfriend burns with your city," Darien said coldly as he took to the sky.

Batgirl looked up and saw the Watchtower screeching towards the Earth. It was on fire and Cat was doing everything she could to hold it back. Her injury and blood loss were preventing her from stopping it though. Robbie was racing against time to hack into the Watchtower, but in the back of his head he knew this was the end. Beck could build a force field, but he was to weak and injured to keep the blast from getting through. Trina and Andre held each other as their doom came crashing to the Earth.

"I'm so sorry Jade!" Cat cried as she struggled helplessly to keep the satellite from crashing into Gotham.

"It's okay," Batgirl replied as she closed her eyes. She pictured Tori and smiled. Batgirl waited for the impact, but only Cat crashed into the building. Batgirl looked up and saw the Watchtower had come to a stop. Holding it into the sky was a hospital clad Tori.

"Talk about a rude awakening," Tori said as she held the Watchtower up almost effortlessly. Batgirl wanted to cry. She wanted to cheer. She was overcome with emotion.

"What took you so damn long?" Batgirl demanded with a growl.

"Missed you too Jade," Tori replied before rocketing up into space with the Watchtower. Trina, Andre, Robbie and Beck were all in a state of shock. Darien was furious and Cat was overjoyed.

In space Tori placed the Watchtower on the moon, tapped her chest plate and shot back towards Earth. The sun was coming up and Darien's hold on the people was waning due to the efforts of the Justice League and his own personal inert stance at the moment.

"Look up into the damn sky people," Batgirl roared. Like machines people across the city turned their heads to the sky and saw what she saw. With her Kryptonian armor fully rebuilt across her body and her cape flowing in the wind Supergirl descended from the sky down into Gotham where Darien was waiting.

"Oh good. Tori is back. I can lie down now," Cat said weakly before collapsing into Batgirl's arms.

"Cat?" Batgirl questioned with worry in her voice. Worry that drew, both Beck and Tori's attention.


	29. Remember I'll Always Love You

Beck ran over to Batgirl and grabbed Cat out of her arms. She was so pale and her breathing was so shallow. Supergirl floated down to the rest of the League and scanned Cat's body with her x-ray and telescopic vision. It didn't look good.

"What happened?" Supergirl asked looking at Batgirl with incredible concern on her face.

"She was stabbed by her own sword," Batgirl replied with an unreadable look on her face due to her cowl.

"So is that why she isn't healing?" Trina asked as she kneeled next to Beck and Andre.

"Yes," Cat answered weakly as she laid in Beck's arms. She was fading fast.

"Cat you need to save your strength. I know you can bounce back," Beck said hoping for the best. Cat smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Not this time," Cat stated which caused Supergirl to clench both her eyes and fists.

"No Cat you can't leave me," Beck cried out with tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to go to anymore baseball battles with you," Cat said softly.

"Cat please," Beck cried. He was clutching her tightly hoping that she would pull through.

"I love you," Cat said with her final breath. Beck was going to respond, but Cat was already gone. Robbie, Andre and Trina knelt beside Beck and cried along with him. Batgirl and Supergirl stood by them, but both were looking up at Darien who had a satisfied grin on his face. Supergirl's eyes turned red and the ground started to shake as she prepared to launch herself at Darien.

"Tori wait," Batgirl yelled causing Supergirl to stop and her eyes to turn back to their regular brown.

"Why should she wait? He needs to die!" Beck roared still clutching Cat's body.

"Yes Supergirl you need to kill him," Trina ordered standing and glaring at Batgirl.

"What do you have to say Jade," Tori asked of the woman she loved and hated all at the same time.

"Lot's of things, but most of them have to wait. You can't fight Darien. The more you fight him the stronger he gets and then he destroys everything. He is an impossible battle. You need to find a way to beat him without beating him," Jade stated.

"You think I can do that?" Tori asked with genuine surprise.

"You can do anything. You're the woman of tomorrow and I know that you will not only win you'll find a way to show everyone that we are all capable of being better," Jade replied placing her hand on Tori's shoulder. Tori smiled at her and then floated into the sky towards Darien.

"Well well well it looks like someone decided to crawl out of the grave," Darien laughed as Tori floated up to him, her cape flapping in the wind. She glared at him and he smirked.

"You deserve to die for what you've done monster," Tori growled through gritted teeth. She wanted to smash his face in for Cat, but Jade's words stuck in her brain.

"Well you are more than welcome to try and kill me," Darien teased with a hideous smile on his face.

"No one else dies today," Tori stated as she clenched her fists. She really wanted to hurt him, but she had to prove to everyone that nothing was impossible.

"Even me?" Darien asked with a look of skepticism on his face. He honestly believed that Tori wanted him dead.

"Even you live today. Now let's take this fight somewhere else," Tori replied cracking her knuckles and neck.

"I'm happy here around the buildings and bystanders thank you," Darien laughed. He couldn't believe she made such a request.

"It wasn't a request," Tori stated seemingly reading Darien's mind. Before he could respond she clapped her hands together so hard that it caused a huge shockwave that sent Darien rocketing out of the city. Tori sped right after him. Jade watched the whole scene and felt horror and relief at the same time. She wanted to be there with Tori, but only Tori could stand against Darien now.

Darien had no control over his body. He just couldn't right himself. Supergirl hadn't even hit him and already he was on the defensive. This is why he wanted her out of the equation. She was just too damn powerful. He was finally slowing down and was about to right himself when he crashed into ice. When he got up and looked around he saw the Fortress of Solitude. She had hit him hundreds of miles. He was about to fly back when she landed in front of him.

In Gotham Trina and Robbie were trying to console Beck and also trying to get him to let go of Cat's body. Robbie just sat on the ground staring at the scene. He was so angry at Beck. If it hadn't been for Beck Cat wouldn't have gotten stabbed. Jade was busy trying to hack into the satellites spread across the globe so she could watch Tori's back.

Suddenly she and the other League members warning signals went off. Trina, Andre and Jade checked theirs as both Robbie and Beck sat motionless. Jade couldn't believe what the warning was.

"Is the Watchtower really about to explode?" Trina asked incredulously. Beck and Robbie still seemed to show no interest in what was going on.

"Looks like another one of Darien's contingency plans," Jade stated with her usual grim look. Andre just shook his head as Trina slammed her fist into the wall. How can they possibly stop this?

"Beck we need you," Jade stated making her way over to the man clutching the girl. He didn't look up at her.

"Leave me alone," Beck mumbled as he looked down at Cat's empty face. His tears were dripping on to her.

"Now," Jade growled falling fully back into the bat. Beck looked up at her with anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Not everyone's girlfriend came back to life so shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Beck roared at her. Jade just looked at him before walking over to Robbie

"Boom us into the Watchtower," Jade demanded this time of the cyborg. He looked up at her.

"Leave me alone," Robbie said angrily. Jade grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him into the air before slamming him against the side of a building.

"Now," Jade hissed through her teeth. Robbie would've wet himself if he still could. One boom later she, Trina and Andre had vanished.

Back in the arctic Tori's eyes had moved in the direction her friends had been in. When she heard movement she turned her head back to Darien just in time to see he had pulled some type of gun. He fired it and it sent ten Petawatts of electricity into her body knocking her flat to the ground.

"All too easy," Darien said as he turned to leave.

"Wow that was wow," Tori said getting to her feet. She shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times.

"There is no way," Darien said almost in shock.

"Wooh that was a hell of a wake up and pay attention," Tori said with laughter. Darien growled and pulled out a sword from his pocket dimension. He lunged at Tori and brought the sword down on her head. It shattered into pieces. Darien stumbled back and looked at Tori with astonishment on his face. She smirked at him and then her eyes burned red and the rest of the sword melted onto Darien's hand. He screamed in pain before getting angry again.

"Stupid whore," Darien hissed before darting at Tori and grabbing her by her head. He poured all of the hate and fear he felt in the world into her mind. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

"Those are the feelings of every living thing on this planet that suffer for no reason," Darien roared as Tori fell face first onto the ice. He laughed and went to leave again. He was certain her soul was shattered. He was surprised when her heard movement behind him. He turned to see her getting up.

"How are you not destroyed?" Darien demanded. He was growing furious.

"I just now know that I can never stop trying to make the world better," Tori replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Darien asked with anger and frustration in his voice.

"My parents always told me that I need to use my power to help and now you've shown me that everyone needs me more than I knew. I can't just lay down and die," Tori replied stepping towards Darien. He stood his ground hoping he had driven her to hit him. Instead she breathed deep and sent him flying for miles again. He didn't stop until he slammed into a very hard door. When he looked up he saw he was at the Fortress of Solitude.

"What the hell is this?" Darien asked wondering exactly what the hell she was doing.

"This is my home and inside is the way I'm going to defeat you without killing you," Tori replied landing on the ice just feet away from Darien.

"We'll see about that you stupid woman," Darien growled pulling free of the ice and door before flying into the sky. He then rocketed back towards her, but she dodged him and then began to fly around him with lightning speed. She struck him dozens of times, but he felt no pain. He didn't feel anything actually. Just numb and weightless. He couldn't move at all!

"What did you do to me?" Darien asked as he fell to the ground still unable to move.

"Pressure points. You won't be able to move for hours," Tori replied before hoisting him up and walking into her fortress. Darien was afraid for the first time in a long time.

In the Watchtower Jade, Andre and Trina were scrambling all over the place to try and restore power to the satellite. They couldn't keep it from exploding and when it explodes it will take the moon with it. Now they needed to get it moving.

"Tell me the plan again?" Andre asked as he zipped all over the Watchtower, plugging things in and flipping switches.

"Set the Watchtower to autopilot, launch it towards the sun and leave in the escape pods," Trina replied as she moved heavy debris out of the way.

"Good plan," Andre said as darted back and fourth.

"It's never as simple as it sounds," Jade stated as she typed furiously at the Watchtowers main computer.

"Thanks for spoiling the good mood," Trina hissed as she moved next to Jade. Jade didn't respond with words, but did grit her teeth.

"Two steps back," Andre muttered as he continued to restore the power across the huge station.

Back in the Fortress Tori examined the gun that Darien had shot her with while he laid on the floor trying to turn his head. He hated her and wanted to kill her, but she had actually managed to stop him.

"Where did you get this weapon?" Tori asked looking down at him for the first time.

"People of another earth tried to use it on me. I killed them and took it," Darien replied with a sinister smile on his face.

"Well you won't be needing it anymore," Tori replied placing it on a crystal pedestal.

"You said you weren't going to kill me!" Darien roared as he struggled to move.

"I'm not," Tori replied motioning towards the "mirror" that Darien was laying next to.

"What the hell is this?" Darien demanded feeling fear again because Supergirl was being so cold.

"The Phantom Zone. It's a place my father created to punish criminals without killing them. You will never escape because you'll never be anything more than a thought. So take the time to think about what you've done," replied Tori with condemnation in her voice. Darien just looked at her before he started to grin his sadistic grin.

"This may be a one way ticket for me, but the only thing I'll be thinking of is how I cost you Jade," Darien laughed. Tori's face twisted into confusion and a bit of fear. She listened hard and could hear Jade growling and Trina and Andre screaming at her.

"What did you do?" Tori demanded with a growl. She activated the Phantom Zone projector and Darien started to fade.

"By now Jade got the Watchtower off the moon, but then when they went to leave she realized there was only one escape pod left. She shoved Andre and Trina into it and now in about one minute she will blow up with the Watchtower," Darien laughed as he faded away into the Phantom Zone ever. Seconds later Tori crashed through the Fortress wall and scanned the sky. She saw the Watchtower far off towards the sun.

Tori knelt down and the ground around her started to shake. Then the whole continent she was on. One second later she was rocketing into the sky faster than she had ever moved before.

"I'm sorry Tori. I wish that I had the opportunity to say all the things I wanted to say. Like how all the time we've spent together should've made me hate you, but all I've come to realize how much I love you," Jade said to no one as the Watchtower started to explode. She saw a huge fireball coming towards her and defiantly stood it down as Batgirl. Just as she had accepted her death she swore she saw a silhouette in the fire.

Tori burst ahead of the explosion, grabbed Jade and wrapped her in her indestructible Kryptonian cape before rocketing out of the exploding space station. With blinding speed she scorched back to earth and crashed down on the beach behind Wayne Manor. She unwrapped Jade from her cape and while it had protected her from the vacuum and atmosphere Jade wasn't breathing.

"No, no, no!" Tori cried pulling off Jade's cowl and chest plate. She gently pressed down on Jade's chest to administer CPR. She pinched Jade's nose and breathed into her mouth. Tori had to be so careful because one wrong move and she could damage Jade's body forever.

"Come on you stubborn bitch," Tori cried as she breathed into Jade's mouth. Suddenly Jade coughed and Tori started to cry as Jade sat up trying to catch her breath.

"You call that a kiss?" Jade teased as she finally took in her surroundings. Tori looked at her with joy and anger.

"No I call it saving your life and you could say thank you instead of criticizing me," Tori shot back as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Jade replied as she wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and pressed her lips into Tori's. Tori was surprised for a second, but soon returned the embrace. Tori felt like her heart was singing and Jade felt like she was flying. Jade actually was flying as Tori had subconsciously floated into the sky. Neither Jade nor Tori noticed as they continued to kiss amongst the clouds. For this one bright moment the only thing that existed was their new love.

**Sorry for the slow update everyone. I was sick and then on a mini vacation. One more chapter to go and then we move on to the Blackest Night!**


End file.
